The Infernal Tribe
by Galvatream
Summary: 4 Taken by dragons, Two Haddocks, two Hoffersons. They thought it couldn't get worse. But it did. The Dragon Lord is rising, and so too is his tribe. ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

_This is Infernal Island. It's located on the outskirts of the Barbaric Archipelago.  
You'd have to be nuts if you're to challenge us in combat.  
Our Lord, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, leads with an iron fist worthy of Thor's respect.  
Our comrades are both Fire Defender and Dragon.  
But there is one dragon the other's look up to.  
It is known as the Holy Offspring of Fire and Hell.  
The Inferno King.  
Powerful, strong and deadly.  
This dragon could wipe you out in seconds in combat.  
But I, I'm the General of Infernal Island.  
I lead my warriors into combat without fear, without question for the future.  
For we are backed by our dragons.  
My name, is Astrid 'Fearless' Haddock. Formally Astrid 'Fearless' Hofferson.  
I'm the mother of two children and the wife to Hiccup.  
But my story didn't start here.  
My story started back at our home island and village. In Berk.  
This is how me and Hiccup faced the many challenges that we came across.  
How we conquer all who stood in our way, to defend the dragons and secure peace.  
How we became a large family._

 _ **Nightmare**_

"Hiccup, he was the chiefs son. He was our heir, our future chief. And we treated him as shit. We treated him as dirt, as if he never existed in the first place."

Silence, that was all the people of Berk could here. It was already gloomy enough. They didn't need to add more misery to the already miserably tense atmosphere.

"He was artistic, lyrical, ponderous, sensitive, but above all else, he was also calm during the raids, even the most ferocious of them."

Five weeks, that's all it had been since Hiccup was killed. He died to an Inferno King, the same dragon that took his mother, Valka Haddock. The same dragon that took Astrid's brother, Sven Hofferson and the same dragon that took her uncle, 'Fearless' Finn Hofferson.

 _'Five weeks. Five fucking weeks that he was out of MY life'_ Astrid told herself mentally. _'AND it was all because of these fuck heads that he was gone.'_

"Hiccup, he was the better Viking among us. He never gave up hope that he could help others. Instead he found other ways to fight against the dragons." Gobber paused.

"Instead of brute force and weapons, he used brains and his inventions to give him the edge." Gobber took a moment to wipe a few tears from his face.

"It was his brain that allowed us all to beat back the dragons time and time again." Tears had started to flow form Gobber's eyes and down to his cheeks.

"He was the most talented apprentice I could've ever had. If it weren't for his passing, we wouldn't be here today, to celebrate the great things this young Viking and man has done for us. The deeds he did to the village to improve our lives, to help defend against dragon raids."

Gobber wiped away a few more tears. "To celebrate this young mans passing." Gobber attempted to fight back the tears threatening to explode from his eyes. Stoick had already gave up fighting back. SO much that the villagers refused to even look at the great man...'The way in which he had treated his son had finally gotten to him.' It was the single thought that many told themselves.

"Farewell Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third. May the gods welcome you with open arms and allow you to take your rightful place at the table of kings." It was difficult, but Gobber did it.

As the father figure to Hiccup for his whole life, Gobber had grown attached to. As he stepped down from the podium, he gave a small nod towards Astrid. Standing up, she walked up to the podium.

Astrid began her speech strong, her mother and father giving a small reassuring nod, confirming their support and love for her choice.

"Hiccup was a friend. He was my best friend. He was there when 'Fearless' Finn, my uncle, was killed. And there again when my brother, Sven, was killed. And in turn, I was there when his mother was killed. And now, my parents are there for me when he was killed."

Astrid forced back a few tears before she continued. "He was a wonderful Viking. A warrior unlike any Viking we'd ever seen. He was genuinely unconcerned about his inventions. He was always convinced they would work, regardless of what others said."

Astrid moved her hand to wipe away a few tears she hadn't even known had managed to let themselves be free of their prison. She hated being weak, but right now, she couldn't help it.

"Hiccup often told me. That he had often had thoughts about running away, to kill himself. That he never felt welcome, that he would always be a disappointment, that he would be the one who got the village the killed. By dragons or by other Vikings."

Astrid choked as she held back more tears. "He...he wouldn't want us to mourn over him. He would want us to remember him in our hearts. To remember him for the impact he had on the village, to remember him as a Viking unlike any other. As a beacon of hope that one day."

Astrid wiped away a several tears. She knew she was lying just then. Hiccup wouldn't want them to mourn him. Because to him, they never cared. But Astrid was determined. And when she was determined, nothing stopped her. "That one day this war with dragons could end."

She fought hard in an internal battler to hold back the tears threatening to escape her eyes while she started feeling lightheaded. The constant pressure of fighting more then one battle at once was starting to take a toll on her health and body.

"Hiccup once told me. 'That no matter how we look at things. There is often another view. A view that we never see till it's too late.' And that is a lesson and quote that we should all take to heart."

Astrid paused, wiping more tears from her face. Ensuring that the other Vikings were listening, she took a deep breath. "And I...I would've never seen things form a different point of view had I not heard Hiccup's final words."  
Many started to look up. It was well known that Astrid was the only one who heard his final words. She choked back several tears. Her face was starting to express her depressed state clear.

Her shoulders were sagging down and her normal, often determined and serious expression was all but replaced by depression and sadness.

"Hiccup's final words were not present. He had _given_ up all hope. The _years_ of _constant_ bullying and neglect _left_ him with a wound. A wound that _couldn't_ be healed by any kind of love. A wound that caused him to _submit_ himself to the Inferno King's grasp."

Astrid paused. Letting her words sink in for a few seconds. "A wound caused by all of you. _Including_ his own father."

Astrid allowed the new words to sink in. She had cast shame upon the entire tribe with a few single words. "And I shall repeat what he said to me today." Many looked up fast. The air was tense with longing to know what he had said as his final words.

"'I was but a simple Viking looking for a place to belong. But this, this was not the feeling I wanted. The feeling that I searched for. No, instead, the feeling I got, was that of being unwanted, unloved and uncared for. I felt as if no one ever appreciated me for what I was capable of or what I had done to help them. As if _I_ had never existed. _But_ my life, it wouldn't have to end like this had many of you just noticed my skills and abilities. Given me acknowledgement for the many vast things I did for your defence, for this tribe. Had you all given me hope, I wouldn't have come to this decision, to go out like this. I feel as if this is the only way to go out. In the view of the village, as a weak and little boy who couldn't do anything right. Like a coward, dying at the hands of the enemy without so much as a fight. I regret nothing I've done in my life. But what I do know, is that _no one_ will give a dam when I'm gone. So goodbye Astrid Hofferson, I loved you with all my heart. But this is it, my life's journey... _is over_.' _Those_ were Hiccup's last words. Words that _still affect_ me to this day."

Astrid watched the many gasps and as many Vikings fought desperately to hold back tears, tears threatening to spill from their eyes without mercy. She stood with a sense of pride for casting this shame, making the feel somewhat useless, making them feel weak and unloved. Uncared for.

They had never known this. Astrid choked on her next set of words as she herself, could not believe what she was about to do.

"And I _now_ understand what _I was feeling_ when I spent so much time with Hiccup, when helping him in the forge, walking with him in the forest or helping him with chores." Astrid watched as many saw what she was going to say next. And she, she was afraid. 'Fearless' Astrid Hofferson was afraid of what they might think of her. She was fearful for the first time in her life since she saw Hiccup walking towards the Inferno King.

"He was more then just my best friend, more then a blacksmith's apprentice. He...He...He was my destined soul mate, a lover to never let go of. _But_ now, now he's _gone_. He's gone _because_ of you all, because of you _Stoick_." She almost spat out the chiefs name like poison. Like a disease that harms all it touches.

Astrid paused, allowing her emotions to express the anger that she held towards them. The anger that she had bottled up for the past few weeks. All but her parents were spared this angry glare. And she relished in the fear that she created, the power that she held within those few split seconds.

"And so, I swear to the gods, that from this day fourth. I _will never_ marry _anyone_. _Never love_ another like the _way I did Hiccup._ I vow upon this _with_ my honour. _I will honour his memory_. I _will_ not let his death go in vain. I _will_ see to it, _that_ what _he_ started, _is_ finished. I _will_ not _rest_ , I _will_ not _sleep_ , I _will_ not _stop_ , I _will_ not _give up_ till every _single_ one of Hiccup's places _have_ been filled. _Till we have someone who could one day become chief._ _Because_ without Hiccup, the Haddock blood line is _finished._ A _legacy_ of legendary _chiefs_ for Berk, will come to an _end_ with Stoick. Stoick is the _last_ Haddock. And _I_ vow, that if any _other_ clan _attempts_ to claim _chiefdom_ after _he_ dies. _They will die trying_."

Astrid finished on a strong note as she stood down. Many were shocked at her vow. But no one could blame her.

They had clearly never heard Astrid speak like that. And to prove it, Snoutlout, Hiccup's cousin, walked over and spoke to her in a flirty tone.

"Come on Babe, you don't mean that..." Snoutlout never got to finish.

For in seconds, he had been punched twice and found an axe aimed at his throat. He saw the anger and rage within her eyes. And in that moment, Snoutlout knew that he had fucked up. That she was no longer the same person she was before.

In an act of what many thought could be called mercy and shame. His father, Spitelout, dragged him away.

Many saw the deadly glare aimed towards them as they left. Whatever they saw in Astrid. They knew it would be the end of them.

But they, they were fearful of her, they were afraid of her and what she might do to them if they ever crossed the wrong line or hit a nerve.

 _ **Present**_

Tears, her face was full of them. They were flowing down her cheek Slowly. She was sweating and extremely hot, the key factors of identifying a nightmare.

Blinking to remove any remaining tears, she glanced around the Haddock household. She had taken Hiccup's old room as her own. And she, she had never had a nightmare as bad as that. Not since her brother and uncle were killed.

That was the moment that she truly knew Hiccup was gone. The moment she finally let him go as being alive. The moment she died was the moment Hiccup died. _Astrid Hofferson_ had died that night with Hiccup. But she had truly died at his funeral.

Gasping while breathing slowly. Astrid swung her legs out from under the covers and over the edge of the bed. On a nearby rack was the axe that Hiccup had given for her thirteenth birthday. It was also the same night he died.

Her birthday was the night that Hiccup had died. And thus it was the night that she had died with him.

Grabbing the nearby shirt, she wiped her face, clearing the tears that remined within her eyes. Glancing at the wall, she noticed a feeling that had become common placed on her birthday. She felt anxious.

 _'It was today that Hiccup and I died'_ Astrid thought to herself. _'The day that I truly never felt the same.'_

She was hoping to make today as joyous as possible. But after the nightmare. She was no longer convinced that it would be possible.

She was already depressed upon waking up, and now she felt wasted. She wanted to be isolated, to be alone, to think and reflect over her life with Hiccup and what the future would bring for her now.

Getting changed, Astrid quickly changed into something comfortable, her shoulder pads, light blue top with arms bare and her spiked skirt. It was Made by a joint effort of her mother and Hiccup for her tenth birthday, the spikes were a soft metal, strong enough to remain in a solid positioned, but soft enough to so that weren't harmful, much to her dismay.

She was eighteen today. She couldn't believe it was five years ago that she had watched Hiccup get taken by the Sharp Class dragon.

She remembered what she felt like at his funeral. Sad, depressed, lonely, isolated. But above all those, she felt different. She had changed then and there.

She was easier to anger, her emotions were now a mess, she was fragile. One wrong move or topic and those emotions were washed away with anger. One word about how useless and weak Hiccup was, and she would dive into a rage that could only be imagined.

A rage that if she wasn't held back, she would kill. Snoutlout had found that out the hard way, coming close to nearly loosing his head several times over the past five years.

Shaking her head, she moved those thoughts to the side. Making her way down stairs. She found Stoick, the chief and current mentor sitting down. _'He seemed depressed as well'_ Astrid told herself. _'But he would never let that stop him from doing his job'_. Gobber was here also. Why, she had idea.

She knew that Gobber and Stoick had been good friends for the vast majority of their lives. 'So he must be here to help him out with something' Astrid thought

"Astrid, did you want to do some work in the forge or help me as chief in training?" Stoick asked his question, his tone full of hurt. He knew full well that Astrid would refuse. But to him, it was worth a try. Worth it to try and break back into the old Astrid.

He had been doing it for the past three years since she accepted to become heir, as it was the last spot that Hiccup had left to be filled in.

Astrid grabbed something small to eat and made her way back to the stairs. Stopping at the foot of the stairs, she sighed. "Quite frankly, I think I just want to be alone today."

Gobber and Stoick opened their mouths to protest but before they could say a single word, Astrid had already made her way back upstairs. She wanted to be left alone today and Gobber knew that well.

"You remember what day it is? right Stoick?" Stoick made a small glance towards Gobber as he asked his questions. Looking back at the stairs. He sighed "Tuesday, yes?"

Gobber shook his head in disappointed. "Stoick, it's the day that the lad died. It's her birthday." Gobber Explained. "I think we should let her be."

Stoick glanced at Gobber. "She still hasn't gotten over it."

"Oh for Thor's sake Stoick. I know what it's like to loose someone. But she loved him. And she was his only friend, and he was her best friend." Gobber paused.

"and what's worse, is that the lad died on her birthday. she will never be happy on a day that should dedicated to a glorious celebration of adulthood. No, to her It's a painful reminder of the day her old self died. The reminder of the failure she made, the failure to defend and protect her love, to protect the heir, to protect her best friend."

Stoick shook his head, grumbling something below his breath.

Gobber slowly sat up as he glanced around. Convinced that his little pep talk had done the job. "Well, I better be off. Don't want the ol gang to think I ditched them today. Lot of good it's dragon trainings done them, with the raids getting worse every week and becoming more frequent, I think we need to start training younger ones to be ready to defend themselves and their homes while we're off fighting the dragons." Stoick nodded before he placed his cup on the table.

"Just don't do what you do with the teens, we don't need to have more deaths caused by dragons." Gobber nodded as he headed out the door.

Stoick slowly stood up and headed towards the stairs. His thoughts trailing off towards Astrid. 'Astrid needed help, she can't overcome this by herself.' Stoick thought.

Stoick came to a stop outside Astrid's door. With a deep breath, he spoke. "Astrid, can I come in?"  
After a few minutes of pain killing silence. A mumble that sounded very much like a yes could be heard from the other side.

Opening the door. Stoick found Astrid staring at her axe. She seemed to be analysing it, seeing how Hiccup had made such a delicate and fine weapon.

Slowly making he way over, Stoick remembered the day Hiccup gave it to her, the same day that he died. He had been over the top with how perfect he had made it.

 _ **Flashback**_

Stoick heard a pair of feet running fast towards him. Glancing back, he saw a very tied yet extremely proud Hiccup.

"Dad, I finished Astrid's gift, do you think she'll like it." Exclaimed Hiccup, his pride and excitement clear in his tone.

It was a finely designed axe. The handle was made from a carefully carved wood. The details were clearly marked. His initials were carved close to the bottom the axe, like every weapon he made. H.H. was clearly marked.

The designs carved in could be made out clearly. He knew Astrid loved to fight Sharp Class dragons, and her favourite to fight was the Deadly Nadder, he had made sure he put in carvings of her holding Nadder heads, the beheaded dragons on the ground behind her in piles.

The axe head was finely cut and sharpened. The metal seemed to be a combined effort of him and Gobber. It appeared that it'd be lightweight, and easy to wield in combat with effect accuracy.

Stoick though, looked away and spoke. "I've got to head to a meeting." Hiccup's good mood immediately deflated. He was once again rejected by his father.

 _ **Present**_

"I remember the day I saw Hiccup with that axe. He was so excited to give it to you." Astrid barely acknowledged his presence in the room. She just made a sound that sounded like a whatever.

Astrid sighed as she leaned back against her bed. Her expression was clearly showing what she felt at that moment. "And it'll be the last gift I ever received from him. It's the only physical memory I have left of him."

Stoick nodded, he knew this well. The only physical memory he had left of Hiccup was the letter he wrote to him. Attempting to get him to understand what he was doing. What he did was the best choice for him and the village.

Stoick didn't know it at first, but that was the worst mistake he had ever made, he ignored Hiccup, causing him to loose his joy and excitement. And thus, Stoick knew that he was the one who caused Hiccup to commit suicide.

As he walked forward. His eyes glanced around quickly. His face never moving from staring out the window He longed for his son to return to him. To say sorry for his action. To renew their relationship, to start their lives anew.

"I felt bad that day, I ignored him when I shouldn't have. If I had know it was his last day. I would've made some notion to forgive him for the mistakes I made. To spend time with him. Perhaps then, he might not have died. And now, now I feel as if I was the one who finally caused him to die. I failed him. And Valka would've never let this happen, she would've chewed me out day in and day out till death."

Astrid kept staring at her axe. She knew it still wouldn't have changed Hiccup's choice. He already felt worthless from the years of neglect he had received. She though, she was still anxious, but was also miserable.

"I just don't know how I've managed to keep going Stoick... I just don't know." Astrid paused. Biting her lower lip as she thought, she thought about her massive failure.

"All I've become is a failed warrior, someone who can't leave the past behind them. Someone who can't help protect the one they love. And you know what it's doing to me."

Astrid waited for Stoick to acknowledge her. "It's killing me."

Stoick was quick to turn. "There are somethings we can never truly let go off. And let me tell you something. I can never let go off the day that my dear Valka left my caring and protective arms the night she was taken. I could never let go of that final hug and kiss."

Stoick wiped away a few tears. "The final amount of love I would ever receive from her. I buried it deep within. And now, now all those emotions are starting to show."

Stoick sighed "Don't do what I did Astrid, it will never help you in the long run. Allow them to flow, allow them to fuel you into becoming who you were always meant to be."

Astrid nodded in understanding. But Stoick was not done yet. "'Fearless' Finn would be proud to see you overcome your fears and past by accepting them. By knowing the past, we teach ourselves more about the future. It is what fuels us."  
Astrid gave a small nod, she wasn't exactly sure how to take this in. But she knew it would be useful advice to take.

"Thanks Stoick. I think I'm going to go and find someplace quiet and hopefully isolated to spend the rest of the day though. I can't handle being around others right now."

Stoick nodded. He knew Astrid still needed time. She was strong, but also far more stubborn then a Haddock. Hofferson's, they were a stubborn lot.

Far more stubborn then he was. But also far more aggressive when honour was brought up. He just had to hope he had made the right choice for his heir in Astrid.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh come on, don't tell me you don't want to go to Berk. You know they have the most experience with many different types of dragons. They'll be useful against this Dragon Lord and his dragon army." He didn't know how it was. But people still ignored him most of the time.  
"Brother, don't get ahead of yourself. You know Berk still doesn't trust us. Right?" He snorted in laughter. Some called him deranged. And well, it sort of just stuck around.  
"Heather, oh sister dear. I know that, but that's why the Dragon Lord's tale is my ace card. Stoick the Vast would want to hear about it. You know why?"  
Daggur waited. Heater soon shook her head. "it might finally give us a means to end this war three hundred year long war with the dragons."  
Daggur watched intently as Heather nodded. Many other chiefs were headed to Berk for the same reason. But none had the same amount of information as Daggur did.  
Rumours had started to spread that he had discovered the nest. And the tales said that he rode a dragon, a dragon that could resist the very will of this dragon queen.  
 _ **Berk-Present**_  
The great hall was silent as everyone took a seat. No one wanted to upset the Berkian chief or his heir.  
It was well known that Astrid Hofferson was quite fragile and extremely aggressive. She could be so aggressive that she would kill any one who dared to insult her honour, family name or Hiccup.  
Stoick and Astrid stood at the front with their council. Spitelout, Gobber, Sven, Bucket and Mulch The seven watched with interest as the other chiefs and their council members sat down, Camicazi, chief of the Bog-Burgler Tribe sat closet to Stoick.  
They were long time allies against the dragons. This was in part that the men of Berk treated the women as equals. On the side of Stoick was Thuggery, Chief of the Meathead Tribe. Another close ally to Berk. Seated across from them to the right was Daggur, Chief of the Berserker Tribe, seated next to him was Mala, the chief and queen of the Defenders of the Wing Tribe.  
Opposite them was Atilla, Chief of the Wing Maiden Tribe and close ally of the Defenders of the Wing Tribe. Many tribes appeared to despise the Wing Maiden Tribe for their use of dragons as transport. But are respected for sending the dragons away once they reach a certain age.  
Seated next to her, was Viggo Grimborn, the chief of the Dragon Hunter Tribe, next to him was his wife and brother, Trista and Ryker Grimborn. They had come because of their dragonroot based weapons. They were also a long time ally of Daggur.  
Seated next to Viggo, was Krogen, he was a lone ranger and known for working for dragons and Vikings. Many tended to ignore him but his skills as a dragon hunter had not gone unnoticed.  
Opposite him, sat Alvin, chief of the Outcast Tribe. A former resident of Berk and friend of Stoick.  
Seated next to him, was Ray, chief of the Meatlug Tribe, mainly peaceful but starting to feel the effects of these dragon raids.  
Opposite him was Boltar the Electric, chief of the Lightening Tribe. Known for using weapons to help them harness the same lightening used by the Skrill.  
Stoick soon stood up. "So, what brings you all here so unexpectedly?" He bellowed out, his deep and commanding voice. It was clear that he wasn't pleased by this sudden arrival  
"We come because of The Dragon Lord." Spoke Ray.  
"So, who is this Dragon Lord?" Asked Astrid. She was now curious. Many questions passed through her brain.  
"We'll let Daggur explain, he's had the most experience with him, and heard the most tales about him."  
All eyes fell upon Daggur as he stood up. He swallowed to clear his throat. "Well, this Dragon Lord is nothing like we ever seen before. I can tell you now, my tribe has seen him flying over Berserker Island every now and then."  
Many chiefs mumbled, Daggur and Stoick eyeing them with a glare that was fit to send anyone who saw it into fear. "And what he rides is a sight to behold indeed"  
Talk was quick to spread about his stead. The mighty dragon he rides was mysterious, but the Sharp Class dragon he rode was well known for it's attacks on Berk after the disappearance of the Night Fury.  
"Well, what dragon does he ride?" Bellowed out Stoick once more.  
"He rides an Inferno King." Daggur blankly blurted out.  
The hall was quick to explode in chatter. No one wanted to believe this. The Inferno King was suppose to be a mysterious and deadly dragon that killed it's every target.  
"But that's not where the tales stop. It's said that The Dragon Lord found the nest, and discovered a queen within. A queen that is said to be as large as a mountain." The hall once again broke out into talk.  
"How would we beat something the size of that?" Called out Camicazi.  
Stoick shook his head before he then bellowed out in a loud voice. "ENOUGH"  
Once all eyes had fallen upon him. He spoke "Now I have your attention. What do we do? If he has not attacked the Berserkers once. Then why should we care about this Viking and his devil. We should find this nest and end this threat once and for all."  
Many spread word around, agreeing that it was perhaps best if they gain the alliance of this Dragon Lord.  
"Perhaps" Began Alvin the Treacherous. "we could gain the help of The Dragon Lord, whether he be willing or unwilling to help or we could just force him to lead us to the nest"  
"We could" Spoke Heather "But what would we offer him in exchange for his compliance and aid?"  
Many eyes fell upon Astrid. Daggur soon spoke "Perhaps we could offer her in exchange for his help." Alvin soon nodded in agreement. "He would be hunting for a wife. And what better way to do that then to offer him one in exchange for his aid."  
Stoick widen his eyes before he spoke. Anger clear in his voice "You speak of my heir, of my new heir. Don't you forget that she is still suffering from deaths caused by an Inferno King. And this Inferno King could very well be that exact same Inferno King that took away four of my tribe. So let me ask you this. What do you think that would do to her?"  
"They don't call me treacherous for nothing Stoick" Alvin responded with a smug look  
Ray soon stood up and spoke. "I think a vote is in order. All hands for selling Astrid off as a wife to this Dragon Lord."  
Stoick and Astrid both watched in horror as even their council. Gobber refused to put hand up. Camicazi, Mala, Attila, Thuggery and Boltar all refused to place their hands up as well.  
Daggur soon spoke. "It seems you have been outvoted Stoick. Remember, you can't handle a war against us all and dragons at the same time."  
Stoick sat and watched as many started to leave out the hall. Once they were all gone, the council included. Stoick opened his mouth. "This is impossible. First Finn and Sven, then Valka, then Hiccup, now you. Who next, Fishlegs, Gobber. Are the gods so fucking cruel to us that we get no pity in times like these? Does this dam dragon have to take everything from away from us? From me?"  
Astrid finally opened her mouth to speak. She waited for a few minutes to do so. "While I don't like the choice. I might have to agree, if it means finally getting peace. Then perhaps it is the only option, unless we want to got to war with the other tribes. I know it goes against what I said, but it's better then letting thousands more die at the hands of the dragons, but also, remember, Hiccup was taken by an Inferno King and lord is often applied to a male. It could be possible that The Dragon Lord is Hiccup."  
Stoick sat, listening to every word she said. He continued to stare out into space as she left.  
Once she had left. He continued to replay her words in his head.  
'Was she right?' thought Stoick. 'Was this the only way to achieve peace? And was Hiccup still alive, no. This isn't right, Hiccup died, the dragon always kills, they always do.'  
Whatever thoughts he had afterwards, he ignored it and moved them to the side with a shake of his head. He was outvoted. He knew what would happen if he failed to live up to the expectations. And war was not an option.  
 _ **Infernal Island**_  
Hiccup walked along the calm beach of Infernal Island. Dragons lay along the beach, resting their heads, not bothering to glance up from their sleep.  
Ever since he had arrived their. He had met 'Fearless' Finn Hofferson, Astrid's uncle and her brother, Sven Hofferson, again. But the biggest surprise was when he saw his mother, Valka Haddock, standing there, alive and looking better then ever.  
It had been an emotional reunion. But after the tail of what happened in the past three years. Valka was beyond furious with Stoick and Berk. She had almost gone back to talk sense into them but Hiccup, he had to hold her back. It wouldn't have done them any good now. As to Berk, they're dead.  
How they had survived when kidnapped by the Inferno King was clear to him. It saw they were different, they were worthy, so it took them away.  
Yet the Inferno King had not chosen them. Finn had been chosen by a female fire Snapper. Another sub-species of the Infericus Flame dragon. Highly aggressive but the two found a common sense of battle and combat. The Fire Snapper rarely left his side and was always there for him. Her loyalty was unmatched.  
Sven was chosen by a male Lava Hunter, another sub-species of the Infericus Flame dragon. They were natural trackers and often relied on hearing and smell. Able to turn invisible like the Changewing, Hiccup deducted that they were a close relative of the Changewing.  
Finn's belonged to the Stoker Class while Sven's belonged to the Tracker Class. Hiccup's mother, Valka had been chosen by a Mystery Class dragon. A male Magmatic Nadder that she had named Cloudjumper.  
But he, he had been chosen by a female Inferno King, the very same dragon that had taken him form the village five years ago. He had named her Toothless after she lowered her teeth in peace.  
He now knew they, like their father species, they too were a close relative of the Night Fury. But what had puzzled Hiccup the most was the dragons ability to display many traits from the other dragon classes. So many that he had to create a new class, the Hybrid Class.  
As hiccup came to a stop at his hut, he sighed. Life had been so simple lately, gather information on the other tribes and prepare for what could be an impending war.  
Sitting down at his desk, Hiccup thought long and hard. He missed Lotus and Asger Hofferson, Astrid's parents. He missed Gobber. But above all them, he missed Astrid the most. He loved her, and he still does.  
He knew Trader Johann would be at their island soon, so he would be able to discover how they were doing. How Berk was doing during these hard times? He had refused to head back to Berk for sometime now.  
The closet he had gotten was when a pack of Chaotic Chaos Bringers were angered by Berkian fisherman. Bucket and Mulch seemed to have pissed the dragons off by stealing their meal, a collection of rare and exotic fish only found near Berk. It was the quick work by Hiccup that saved them.  
They hadn't done anything to warrant harm to them. They had not bullied him, not neglected him, they secretly helped him when Hiccup was alone. They helped Gobber teach Hiccup many skills.  
But it was only a matter of time till the Vikings found them. But Hiccup knew full well that it would be a death sentence to assault him or his growing tribe.  
He had allies and spies within other tribes, thanks tot he Wing Maidens and Defenders of the Wing, he had spies within the Berserker and Bog-Burgler tribes. He had only attacked other villages to free their dragons. But he did so in the dead of night. He didn't need his reputation to be revealed just yet.  
But they didn't cause him the pain that placed him here. No, it was Berk that did that. So Hiccup had told a false tale about a dragon queen to Johann.  
Hiccup wanted to go to war with Berk. Both Finn and Sven were at first against going to war with Vikings. But once Valka gave them a run down on how bad Hiccup had been treated and how little people came to help him, they gave in.  
But now they were bonded to a sub-species of the Infericus Flame, it was their duty to protect all dragons. No matter the cost. A cost that Hiccup knew would affect those he loves.  
He soon felt a small head nudge his arm, glancing to the side, Hiccup sighed as his female Terrible Terror companion demanded attention. With a sigh, Hiccup pattered his Terrible Terror's head. Earning a satisfied and joyous purr like growl from the dragon. Due to her constant attention for love, Hiccup had named her Loveable.  
Hiccup soon found himself lost in thoughts once again. His duty as the chief of the Infernal Tribe overcame the duty as a Viking. 'No, I'm not a Viking, not anymore. I'm a Dragon Lord now. And I rule over the dragons alongside my faithful dragon Toothless.' Hiccup scolded himself mentally.  
He had died when his father ignored him and his excitement about Astrid's gift. It was why he was so down when he gave it to her.  
It was five years ago, five years ago that he believed himself to die. He knew a small part of his old self was buried deep inside. But it mattered no more, the new Hiccup, he was done with Berk. He would burn it to the ground for the years of pain and neglect it had caused him.  
He was going to go to war with Berk. But not till he had a spy within. And the perfect spy would be the new heir. Hiccup knew he was going to have trouble getting Snoutlout to betray his tribe. But he would no doubt do so if threatened with death.  
"Troubled are we young chief?" Hiccup was quick to turn.  
Behind him was his tribes healer. Formally a member of the Berserker Tribe, Frode Gosta had become a worthy Fire Defender. His dragon, a male Inferno King that he had named Magmar, was often a hot head, but Frode's care and love for his dragon balanced out their relationship.  
"Yeah, I just don't know how to get a spy within Berk. There are very few who are high up in the council or close to the chief that would listen to me. In fact, the only person I can think of is Gobber, but he wouldn't betray his tribe." Explained Hiccup.  
Frode listened well. His advice had helped adapt and change Hiccup into who he was no. With a quick nod, Frode spoke.  
"It does not matter who is the spy, let them be Gobber the Belch or Bucket and Mulch. Who you decide on is up to you. They do not have to be high up. Let them be one you know will trust you, one you can trust. One who is loyal to you and loves you more then her tribe."  
Hiccup was often confused by what Frode said. But right now, he knew clear as day what he was saying. And he wasn't sure that she was still loyal to him. He was sure that she was off with Snoutlout.  
"I'm not sure, she wouldn't even care about me anymore. I haven't been around for five years, they'll have all forgotten me by then. My 'dad' never even cared, my 'uncle' and 'cousin' treated me as shit and dirt. And she, she's most likely with my cousin now with children or something."  
Frode shook his head. "You know very little, but from you told me about your time on Berk, she hated your cousins very guts. I'm sure she would rather do what you did five years ago rather then marry him."  
"I guess you have point." Frode smiled as Hiccup soon saw his way.  
"Do not let the past define who you are, let it teach you lessons. Let those lessons adapt you into a new man, as you have done over the past five years. Become someone worth living with. Astrid will no doubt be willing to join us for you."  
Hiccup sighed as Loveable growled angrily at Frode. It was almost as if she wasn't happy about her tamer sharing his love with another. "Loveable, it's ok, I will always pat you and feed you and love you the same. right now, I need to get see Johann." Frode smiled. His words always did work the way he wanted.


	3. Chapter 3

Wedding arrangements, that was all on her mind. Ever since she agreed to marry The Dragon Lord for his help in defeating this dragon queen. Stoick had been off his case. It took Gothi to wake him with her staff to finally get him to come to reason.  
Stoick wasn't happy about her choice, and it was clear in the way he treated may of the other chiefs. But if it meant gaining peace at last. Then It would be worth it in the long run. No one could ever stop her from making a choice like this. But this also meant that she'd be learning so much more about the Inferno King and how to defeat them.  
The normally clean room she had was trashed in order to find a convincing dress to wear. Normally she would be against wearing such a horrible and horrendous piece of clothing, but if it meant getting the aid of the Dragon Lord. Then She'd let it be for now.  
After what seemed like hours, Astrid felt like she was holding the dress that the gods had destined her to wear.  
It was a bright blue with a gold trim along the neck and arm holes. Dragon patterns were placed all over, each done in a dark lime green. Holding it high in the air, she sighed as Asger Hofferson, her father, entered the room.  
"Oh my Astrid, not once in my life have I seen your room in such a messy state." Exclaimed Asger as he glanced around.  
"Wow dad, you know, when peace is not far away, a few things are going to get bad."  
He snorted in disbelief. Not believing a single word that she said. "Nonsense. Things like messy rooms don't happen before peace. Things like great battles and wars happen before peace."  
Astrid rolled her eyes in annoyance at her fathers poor sense of humor. Placing the dress down, Astrid sighed. "Are we really going to fight over this dad? Or will you let it pass?"  
I watched as Asger grumbled below his breath and walked out. Leaving Astrid to herself, alone once more.  
 _ **Infernal Island**_  
The Infernal Tribe council had gathered at the Infernal Hall. Made up of five members so far. Valka, Hiccup had placed her in charge of resources, Frode Gosta, he was the tribes healer, 'Fearless' Finn Hofferson was in charge of construction and Sven 'Fearless' Hofferson in charge of the food. Leaving Hiccup to do the rest...for now.  
"Ok, so why was this meeting called Chief?" Asked Sven. Hiccup smirked before pulling out a parchment. "You want to know why? Well, you're about to find out." Taking a deep breath, Hiccup began

 _Dragon Lord_  
 _It has come to our attention that you_  
 _have information regarding the dragon queen_  
 _and it's nest. In hopes of gaining your alliance_  
 _in ending this threat, we are willing to_  
 _offer you a bride to marry and do as you wish._  
 _The bride in question is one Astrid Hofferson._  
 _However, if you are not like these rumours say._  
 _We will not hesitate to end your life and that of_  
 _your dragon._  
 _Daggur the Deranged_

Hiccup watched the others in silence. "That's. That's not right. Throwing my sisters life away like that."  
Hiccup glanced over to the enraged Sven Hofferson. "My nephew is right. They can't just throw her away like that. Stoick wouldn't stand for it."  
Unfortunately, Hiccup had to nod in agreement with Finn. His "father" wouldn't do anything like that.  
"Yes, but that would mean. That the tribal chiefs had a meeting and as such, he was outvoted. But quite frankly, I'm just glad Astrid's still alive after all this time." Finn and Sven nodded in agreement. They too were glad that Astrid was alive.  
 _ **Berk**_  
The great hall was silent as the chiefs sat about. Waiting for Stoick to bellow out why he had asked them here. "Alright. Now I know many of you are wondering why I asked you here. But it concerns this Dragon Lord. I'm sure many of you are familiar with Drago Bludfist who vanished after his attack nineteen years ago."  
Many nodded with a few whispers going around. "Now, ask yourselves this. What if Drago Bludfist is The Dragon Lord and he's managing to gain our alliance through other means."  
The hall went silent as Stoick stood proudly. Many knew he had a good point. "Yes, but what if this Dragon Lord is some scrawny kid who just flies around doing nothing but discover things?"  
Stoick was soon to send a glare at Astrid who remained calm. "I'm just making my point. What if The Dragon Lord really is Hiccup who managed to somehow survive his abduction with the Inferno King?"  
Stoick palled as Astrid brought up Hiccup. They had talked about it earlier on. But it was a simple what if.  
Hiccup hadn't been seen for five years. The hall was now tense, so tense that even the slightest poke in the wrong direction could upset either Stoick or Astrid.  
And many had hear about the act of mercy pulled by Spitelout at Hiccup's funeral. And no one wanted to upset her. Before anyone else could speak. Gobber burst through the doors and exclaimed "The Dragon Lord is here"


	4. Chapter 4

Berk, it wasn't as he remembered it. But Hiccup knew he couldn't give away his identity. Not yet anyway, to him, it was time to get into the character.  
Standing upon Toothless. He watched as the villagers gathered around, he watched as Gobber hobbled along before leaping off Toothless. Coming down, he extended out his cape like clock to allow him to glide down.  
Landing with a thud, he glanced up. Seeing many gasp and whisper things. Ignoring them, Hiccup spoke out in a deep voice.  
"So, this is the so called Berk. Nothing much if I have anything to say about, now. Will someone take me to these chiefs." No one stood forward. Much to Hiccup's amusement. They were all in shock at how he insulted their village, his former village.  
On his back, was his axe, formally his mothers axe, he had taken hold of it after she 'died' when he was ten. Valka had then let him keep it.  
Many watched with a few noticing the axe. Hiccup payed no attention to them walked forward. Gobber soon stepped forward. "Ay, Dragon Lord. Follow me this way" Hiccup could see that Gobber was wary of him. Hiccup noted that his face seemed to drop when he spied the axe on his back.  
As the two came to the great hall. Gobber stopped outside. "They'll be waiting inside Dragon Lord. With your soon-to-be wife as well."  
Hiccup pushed open the doors, Toothless staying outside to keep guard and watch. She knew he could handle himself well. Hiccup saw Stoick first. 'He hadn't changed one bit' thought Hiccup. 'Astrid on the other hand, had changed a lot.'.  
"So, you're the Dragon Lord. Not much of a Viking. You're but a scrawny kid. And that axe...you...you sent those dragons that attacked our village...that killed my wife and son. You dare use that axe as a trophy."  
Hiccup could see the rage building up inside him, so he spoke. "Perhaps if your kind weren't so stubborn to notice that those two never wanted to be in their current situation. Perhaps those events would've never happened. Now, you asked me to come here. So I expect to be treated as a guest, as well as my dragon. She is smart enough to know who threatens her and who doesn't. Or who threatens me." Hiccup watched as the hall was silent. He eyed the area before Daggur spoke.  
"Well, I for one would rather get this out of the way and end this dragon queen. So can we produce the bride now?" He glanced towards Daggur. He seemed wary as ever with someone like him.  
Hiccup then looked back at Stoick who spoke. "Him, I don't know if we can trust him, he seems to know an awful lot about dragons. He might be the one controlling them all." 'And he might just be right. But he wasn't.' Hiccup thought  
Hiccup glanced around again, he noticed Astrid was wary, waiting for whatever might happen next. "You know what Stoick, now that he's here in person. You might be right. Someone as scrawny as this would require a large force to do his dirty work. He could never fight in his shape."  
Hiccup smirked below his mask. They had no idea. "Yeah, I'm thinking while he's here, we kill him." Many of the other chiefs agreed. Hiccup turned around fast and walked outside. He could hear Stoick tell Astrid something. Walking over to Toothless. He smirked and placed a under upon her head.  
She growled with a lowly aggressive feel as the chiefs walk out. Astrid stopped and glanced at Hiccup before heading off again. 'Fools. They would never know that they've been among dragons the whole time I was here' Hiccup told himself.  
As Hiccup headed out into the main village. He noticed many getting their weapons ready. Coming to a stop.  
He saw Stoick with his mighty hammer eyeing him. The anger was clear in his eyes and glare. "Well then, Dragon Lord, I'd say the rumours about this dragon queen are but a lie. You've been the one attack our villages. So you will die dearly."  
Hiccup chuckled before laughing at him. Stoick was already charging forward. In a split second, Hiccup moved to the side and leapt backwards. Running over to Toothless. He climbed into her saddle took to the sky.  
"Run you coward, you could never fight us in your body." Hiccup heard the insult Stoick threw and chuckled.  
"Well, for a Viking so Stubborn, you forget that the brain is also a dangerous weapon." Hiccup then whistle out into the sky. The villages glanced around before they chuckled "Is that all you've got Dragon Lord. A single dragon." Hiccup laughed as sever Lava Hunters decloaked. Their Rumblehorn shaped bodies eying the Vikings form the sky as they hovered in the air.  
"You realise, that by threatening my life, the life of a chief. You've declared war against a tribe, that while small. Fights with a force to be reckoned with." Many eyed Hiccup as they looked up.  
"You will see the power of the Infernal Tribe, because it will be the tribe that ends your life Stoick" Hiccup spat out, pride and honour clear in his tone.  
"So let it be war. We will crush you, chief of the Infernal Tribe. Because no one survives against us." Hiccup chuckled at Stoick's response before he motioned for the Lava Hunters to attack. Bending down against Toothless, he spoke.  
"Ok girl, let's go pickup Astrid. I have a feeling that she won't want to be here when Berk meets it's end." Toothless growls in approval. Having sensed that she was worthy enough to ride on an Infericus Fame sub-species dragon. It was time to put his plan into motion. At least, the first stage of it.


	5. Chapter 5

'This was either the smartest or stupidest thing we had ever done' Thought Astrid. 'But The Dragon Lord was nothing like we once thought'.  
She watched as the Inferno King flew higher into the air. Up and up it went before turning around diving down fast. The dive bomb was very similar to that of the Night Fury.  
Before coming to the ground it pulled up and breathed out a large line of molten metal. Astrid watched as the mountain side was pummelled by these other dragons. No doubt related to the Changewing.  
The Inferno King soon turned once more before diving down the street. She watched in horror as it aimed straight for her. Narrowing her eyes, Astrid threw her axe towards it's rider. The axe slicing through the air with ease.  
She managed to get a hit in, knocking The Dragon Lord from his place upon the dragon.  
As he came to the ground, He rolled and grabbed Valka's axe before standing ready for combat.  
Charging forward, Astrid grabbed her axe and stood ready. She smirked before swinging.  
He, however surprised her by showing a grace that she never thought was possible. He avoided her many swings and soon caught hold of her hand before bringing his leg around and kicking her axe from her grasp. Astrid stumbled back with, jaw open wide with shock.  
"Ho..How?" He chuckled before stepping forward. "Training, it took me five years to become this. Five years. But you, you'll be my ace when these tribes attempt to kill me."  
Astrid widen hers eyes as she felt the Inferno Kings' breath upon her back. Turning around, she watched as the Inferno King lowers it's head.  
It's bright green eyes looking straight into her bright blue eyes. Feeling a hand on her back, she heard The Dragon Lord speak. "Climb on."  
Astrid stood her ground. Refusing to move or climb. Hiccup was soon loosing his tolerance "Climb...NOW"  
His sudden change in tone caught her off guard. He held his axe up as Astrid climbed up.  
Stoick soon runs over with several other tribe chiefs. Widening her eyes, Astrid yelled out "Stoick, stop him before he does runs off with me"  
They all heard The Dragon Lord chuckle as he faces Stoick. "I wouldn't do anything if I were you Chief. I'd count your men and losses. As for Astrid. One single attempt to harm me, and well, I think you all know what happens." Astrid was in shock. This man threatened her life to save himself. 'Whoever he was. He would pay dearly for it.' Astrid told herself  
 _ **Berk-Infernal Island**_  
Hiccup smirked as Toothless growled at the Vikings. Climbing on behind Astrid, he nudge Toothless. She extended her wings before roaring out to the Lava Hunters.  
The Lava Hunters soon turn and start to fly away, Toothless then takes to the sky.  
As they flew. Hiccup sighed. "You will be good, or I'll be upset."  
He could hear Astrid chuckle. "And you think I won't make your life hell?" Hiccup shook his head before he spoke in a calmer voice, catching her off guard. "Of course I know you'd make my life like hell. But it was worth a shot. Now, I won't treat you like a prisoner, but you will be confined to the Infernal Village when we arrive."  
He could now tell that she was questioning him. "And what makes you think I would obey you?"  
"I already thought of that. And I think once you see how happy some people are at my village with dragons, you'll warm up to them as well. Or you'll be disgusted by some betrayal for life and turn your back." Astrid was now clearly annoyed.  
"Yeah yeah. What ever. I doubt anyone lives on your island apart form yourself." Hiccup roll his eyes before they broke through the clouds. He could hear Astrid take in her breath upon seeing the image of four Vikings walking out to greet them.  
Upon landing, Hiccup watched as Astrid eyed Finn and Sven, as well as Valka. "Uncle, brother, Valka, how?"  
Hiccup stepped behind her and spoke. "Simple, the Inferno King does not kill. But it sensed that they were not happy. Happy with their lives. So it took them. They were worthy to ride a sub-species of the Infericus Flame." Astrid stood back, unsure how to process it all. With a sigh, Hiccup continued  
"Astrid, you are surrounded by friends and family. You are safe from harm." He quickly found himself punched in the chest. Stumbling back. Toothless growled before he hold his hand up, stopping her from doing anything. "No, I deserved that. I shouldn't have run away all those years ago."  
Hiccup watched as Astrid quickly turned to face him. Now curious as to who he was behind the mask. "But who I was then died. Who I am now, is one that people will find hard to accept. Or even look at." Hiccup walked over to Astrid and placed a his hands on her shoulders.  
"And you. You've changed so much in the last five years. Going from a friend to the heir of Berk. I could almost feel a tear in my eye." Astrid was now even more curious as to who he was. Stepping back. Hiccup sighed and moved his hands up to the mask.  
"Astrid, five years ago, I said my life was not worth living. But I was wrong. I found a new belonging, a new purpose. A place where I feel welcomed and loved. A leader of Dragons, a chief of fire. I made myself a vow to the gods. A vow that my fellow council have also taken." Astrid gasped as she saw his face. She stepped back in shock. "Hiccup. How, how could you join up with them?"  
Hiccup stepped forward before he spoke. "There is a lot to explain, so walk with me. Frode, Mother, Sven, Finn. Go about your daily work."  
They nod before leaving. Turning back to Astrid, Hiccup sighed. "Come, everything you've known about dragons, it's almost all wrong. And I know from experience."  
 _ **Infernal Island**_  
As the walk along, Astrid glance around at the many dragons lying about sleeping or ignoring them while playing games with each other. "I had five years with them. My mother, Finn, Sven and Frode Gosta. All four of them were taken by an Inferno King. All but Frode. He arrived here at the same time Trader Johann did."  
Astrid sighed as she replied. "Hiccup, you left us for five years. Five FUCKING years. I was in tears most of the time. You know that I was never the same after you left"  
She watched as Hiccup nodded. His expression telling her that he understood every word she said. "I know Astrid, I know. But you have to understand why I never came back. I made a vow to the gods upon discovering the purpose of these fiery dragons."  
"Yes, and you've mentioned that before. But what is your purpose?" Hiccup hesitated. He never hesitated to tell her something before. "You have to promise to understand and stay calm. While we are surrounded by seemingly peaceful dragons, I am their lord and a single attack against me is an attack against them all."  
Astrid nodded with a slow understanding. "Ok, I vowed to the gods that I would defend all dragons from any threat. Be it other dragons or Vikings. As is the purpose of the Infericus Flame species."  
She then noticed something else was off about him. Something wasn't right. "You're hiding something Hiccup. What is it?"  
Hiccup made his thinking face. He was thinking, determining if he could trust her again. "You can trust me Hiccup. We've been friends for our whole life."  
Hiccup sighed, what he said next shocked her to the core. "I renounced my right as a Viking, I also renounced my father."  
She widen her eyes in realisation of what Hiccup had done. "But in doing so, you would've removed yourself as a resident of Berk and as the heir to Berk."  
"I know what I did Astrid, but I couldn't go on with being the child of my father if all he did was ignore me."  
"Hiccup.." Hiccup was quick to interrupt her. "Astrid, Stoick and the other tribes openly declared war against my tribe by threatening my life. Even if he knew who I was. He would've denounced me as his son and heir when he saw I was with a dragon. Nothing is going to be the same again."  
Astrid sighed in defeat. 'Perhaps he was right, perhaps it was all pointless and war was coming' Astrid told herself.  
"But then, you'd wipe out Berk and the other tribes!"  
"Only if they don't declare defeat. But knowing them, as stubborn as they are, they won't. But I'm also not the only one who controls dragons. There is a dragon, one that I thought I made up as an excuse. But I discovered an actual Dragon Queen, a Red Death. I found her a few days before heading to Berk. Everything you know about dragons is wrong. All wrong, now, you have a difficult choice ahead of you. You have two sides of the war you can support. You can either head back to Berk and aid them, or you can stay here and aid us. Your choice. But remember. Whatever side you choice, their will be death. By my hands, or by the hands of the other tribes."  
Hiccup walked away. Astrid let his words sink in. 'He did all this in five years. He betrayed his kind, renounced his father and Viking origin to the gods and accepted dragons as his new friends and family. But so did my uncle and brother. And they both seemed happy and fine with this. So did Valka. I can only hope that Hiccup knows what he's doing. Because Stoick will not hold back.' Astrid thought.


	6. Chapter 6

'What to do? What to do? Hiccup had given me a choice, join him and fight against my family and tribe, or remain with Stock and possibly die' Astrid was going through a mental battle. She didn't know who to join.  
'He didn't leave much choice in my answer. And this, this wasn't the Hiccup I knew. He was almost saying, join me or die.' Just the mere thought of those exact words coming from his mouth sent shivers down her spine.  
As she walked along. She came to a stop in a wide clearing. In the center was a Dragon unlike anything she had ever seen.  
It had purple and black scales. It was most likely suited to rule the night sky. 'Was it a Night Fury? I had no idea'. Astrid asked herself.  
It had spikes along its back. It's eyes were a deep red. Four horns lined the back of its head in a crown. It's tail appeared to be a single smooth spike. It had two legs and used its wings to help it move about.  
It slowly lifted its head before eyeing her. It's eyes narrowed into slits as it moved closer to her. Hiccups' voice could soon be heard. He was searching for Astrid. "Astrid?" The dragon froze, quickly turning round. 'It seemed to almost recognise the voice'.  
It soon moved away from Astrid as Hiccup entered the clearing.  
Hiccup froze in place. His eyes widening as he stared at the dragon. His body barely moved, the only sense of his body moving was the twitching of his lower lips as they shivered. His stomach slowly moving in and out as he breathed heavily.  
The dragon moved forward, satisfied at the state of Hiccup, it slowly walked around him, eyeing him up and down. As soon as the dragon had finished looking him up and down, a mighty roar was heard.  
The dragon was quick to extend its wings and take off into the sky, leaving them be. A burst of molten metal narrowly missed the dragon. The dragon flew fast and swiftly, avoiding every shot fired.  
Astrid slowly made her way to Hiccup side. Astrid could see the shivering and hear the heavy breathing. But not the shivering was not from the cold, this was something else entirely. It seemed to be almost like...fear.  
'Was Hiccup afraid of that dragon? The feared Dragon Lord was afraid of a dragon. This would be intriguing to here about' Astrid thought and asked herself.  
Hiccup soon spoke. His voice was raspy, fear clearly laced throughout it. "Ni...Nigh... .Nightmare" Astrid looked back up at the darkening sky before glancing back at Hiccup.  
Toothless, his female Inferno King soon landed and nudged Hiccup's side. Astrid placed her right hand on Hiccup's left shoulder and waited for him to acknowledge their presence, but he remained as still as a statue.  
He stood in complete fear, frozen still as he layed eyes upon that dragon. The build of its body, the colours. The red eyes, the very snarl and aggressive slit like eyes all brought back the first time he layed eyes upon it. The day he first discovered the one dragon he had grown to fear. Nightmare was the name he had given it. After what felt like days on end, he felt Toothless nudge him and Astrid place left her hand upon his right shoulder.  
After some time, he spoke one word. He spoke the one unholy word to him, the word that took his aunt away from him, the one dragon that he fears to the very heart. The name of the dragon that forever changed his life. "Nightmare"  
Hiccup had been out late tonight. The large family building that acted as the only hut was busy with activity. "They'll be back Valka, you know Hiccup as well as I do." Valka shook her head.  
"If only you did know him as well as I did." Finn sighed before Sven spoke up. "Is there something Hiccup's afraid off?"  
Valka was soon drawn to the voice of Astrid. "Guys, Hiccup needs help. He's frozen in place. And...I...I...I think it's out of fear."  
In the blink of an eye. Valka was already at Hiccup's side. He was saying the same name over and over again...Nightmare.  
Valka widen her eyes before she spoke. "He's seen that dragon, oh gods help us."  
She noticed Astrid eye her with concern and interest. "Hiccup will explain later. But the only time I've ever seen him in this state is when he lays eyes upon a dragon he's called Nightmare." Astrid nodded before they carried Hiccup inside.  
Laying him down on his bed, Valka sighed as she looked over him. "What was that dragon he saw. I saw it and then I saw him freeze in place."  
Valka sighed as she walked Astrid over to his desk. "When Hiccup was four, he and his aunt were out with each other one night. The events that happened that night damaged Hiccup, both mentally and physically. He managed to recover from the physical damage. But mentally, he never recovered from that."  
Astrid felt a few sneaky tears fall from her eyes. 'The village had been bulling him, neglecting him and ignoring him and his mental state never recovered from the death of his aunt.' Astrid realised what that meant. They had forced him to become more mentally unstable as time went along.  
"That dragon killed his aunt before his very eyes. According to Hiccup, it used him to get to her. Why is unknown. But due to the way in which it works, we classed it as Mystery Class. Because what goes on inside that mind of it's, is anyone's guess."  
Astrid nodded in understanding. "But what is it called?" "Shadowflame Terror" The two glanced around to see Hiccup standing up, Valka noticed he was leaning heavily on his right side.  
"Hiccup, your leg, is it hurting you?" The two noticed Astrid glance down at his legs and then his feet. Hiccup sighed as Astrid spoke. "Hiccup, when did you loose your left foot?"  
"A sub-species of the Shadowflame Terror, I call them Terrible Hell. A sharp class dragon. They are almost impossible to catch or discover."  
Astrid nodded as Valka lead him to the chair.  
"I happened to discover one while on my journeys. And it...it took off with my leg. I called that one Bloody. Ever since then, I've learned that these Dark Dragons as I call them, live for the thrill of the hunt. Each working in conjunction with each other to hunt down and kill anything or anyone they can get their claws or jaws on. Infact, the only dragon I have ever seen them physically fear is the Inferno King."  
Astrid nodded as Valka set about examining Hiccup's leg. "So, you've been though hell. But why offer me a choice to join you leave? Why?"  
Hiccup sighed. "I suppose this was going to be asked sooner or later. But when I received the letter about you being married off to me in exchange for my aid against the Red Death. It was written like you had been forced. And the way in which the letter was written showed that they didn't care what I did with you. I want to prove them wrong. You are free to go. But if you do choose to leave, do not give away my identity. Or else I will hunt you down to the end of time and space itself."  
Valka watched as Astrid gulped while Hiccup delivered his threat. Astrid slowly backed up before she spoke. Fear was clear in her voice, but so was shock and surprise. She had never seen Hiccup so...so...different. "S...s...so...I...I...ca...can...g...go...ba...back...t...to...Ber...Berk. Bu...but...ho...how...wou...would...I...I...ge...get...ther...there?"  
Valka watched as Hiccup smirked. "Well Astrid, you have one of three options, train a dragon and risk getting exiled. Wait for Trader Johann to come in a few months...or you can swim. Your choice." Valka watched from the foreground as Astrid thought and finally sighed.  
"So I guess I'm just swim back to Berk then. And most likely die along the way." The two noticed Hiccup's face instantly pale before he slowly got up.  
"Astrid, you know that I would drop you off close to Berk and let you swim the rest of the way?" Astrid nodded with a sigh before she started to pace back and fourth. She was thinking.  
"But then again, staying here might also be helpful. It means I won't have Snoutlout bugging me. But then, what would I do? That would leave Berk without a heir. And with another Hofferson down."  
Hiccup slowly walked over to her. Valka knew what he was doing. "Astrid, you are allowed to choose your own fate. But remember, your uncle and brother are safe and sound. Your parents could be too. Hofferson's have already shown a tendency to be a dragons best friend. Your uncle bonded and tamed the most aggressive of the Infericus Flame sub-species...The Fire Snapper."  
Astrid sighed. Valka knew where this was going. But Astrid, she was a Hofferson. And last she checked. Hofferson's were far more stubborn then Haddock's. 'But then again, Hiccup is pretty Stubborn'.  
"I don't know Hiccup. It's a tough choice. If I stay here, what will become of my parents?" Hiccup placed a hand on Astrid shoulder. "That is up to you to decide. You can either bring them here, or let them fight for Berk and potential die in the war." Valka heard Astrid sigh. What was she thinking.  
'Here? Berk? Whatever I chose. I would end up being a traitor to someone. Was it better to be a traitor to Hiccup, or Stoick'. The very though of being a traitor to Hiccup filled Astrid with guilt.  
But betraying Stoick, that gave her nothing to feel. After a long hour of thinking. She finally came up with her answer.  
"Hiccup, I want to stay here. With you, I can't bare to loose you again." Astrid waited for Hiccup to reject her choice, but he didn't do anything. He placed a hand upon her other shoulder and spoke with a smile. "You passed Astrid."  
Astrid glanced up, raising an eyebrow as she asked "Passed?"  
"Yes, this whole thing was a test. To see how long your loyalty in me has remained. But you do know what this means?" Astrid sighed. She did, and that didn't mean she was happy with it.  
"So, shall I take the vow then?"  
Hiccup removed his hands. "Yes, come, we can do it tomorrow. For now, you need rest. Take my bed, I can sleep out with Toothless tonight."  
Astrid widen her eyes, she was quick to reject. "No, I can't, you need it. Yo..." Hiccup interrupted her "Astrid, you need your rest. I don't sleep much, too much to think about, and to plan. Go, I'll see you in the morning." She nodded while watching Hiccup leave.  
She felt a small feeling of pride and joy at her choice. But another feeling of anger and betrayal. She had chosen Hiccup over Berk. And to her, to her it felt right..


	7. Chapter 7

"No, what you need to do is listen. You have no idea what The Dragon Lord could be doing to her right now. For all we know, he could be raping her or worse. You need to see that if we don't save her, Berk will never have a worthy Heir." 'My Thor, these guys were stubborn. It remined me of myself, Astrid and Hiccup.' Stoick mentally told himself.  
"We know Chief, but we have no idea where he's taken her." Stoick glared right into Spitelout's heart. Filling his brother with utter fear.  
"THEN FIND WHERE, DON'T JUST SIT THERE!" Stoick watched as the entire hall almost fell from their seats. "But.." Stoick was having none of their excuses  
"NO BUTS. YOU ALL VOTED TO GIFT HER TO THE DRAGON LORD, NOW YOU'LL HELP FIND HER AS REPAYMENT AND A SORRY FOR YOUR CRIME!"  
Everyone was silent. They all had a look of shame on their faces. A look that Stoick could use well to his advantage. "Well, don't just look ashamed, feel betrayed by yourselves. I could have you all exiled or executed for even voting to have my heir, your heir gifted off to this devil of a Viking."  
Bucket soon spoke up "Yes Chief, I know. We will do our best." Stoick eyed him. A deadly glare being sent in his direction.  
"NO, you will search till you find her, even if you die searching. FIND HER AND BRING HER BACK AT ONCE. OH, AND BRING ME THE DRAGON LORD AS WELL!"  
Once done, Stoick walked outside. Leaving the silent hall behind him.  
Walking back into his home. He sighed as he closed the door. "Where are have you taken her Dragon Lord? Where?"  
'A day since Astrid was taken. Was it really that long since then. I can't believe it. A whole day without the heir to Berk'. Stoick's thoughts were interrupted by someone speaking  
"Stoick, chief. We may have a problem with the search." Stoick glanced at Gobber who stood at the doorway. "I don't want to hear it Gobber"  
Gobber spoke anyway, ignoring his friends deadly glare. "Well chief, Bork's notes say that Lava Hunters live with their father species and other sub-species on an island that's pretty hard to find." Turning round fast, Stoick eyed Gobber.  
"Well, find it!" Gobber put his one good hand to the back of his neck. "err, that's the problem. You see... How do I say this. The island is inaccessible by boat, at least, in the way Bork drew it. Mind his notes on the island are incomplete and the island wasn't fully explored. And well"  
Stoick sighed before he stood up. "Get to the point Gobber" "Aye Chief. You see, not many people have found it. Bork the Bold was the first Viking to find it, then Oswald the Agreeable, but those two are dead. And Trader Johann's been to the island. The only problem is that..."  
Stoick was quick to glance at Gobber. "What's the problem now?" "Johann's been sworn to keep the island's location a secret, least he die. And um, he's not going to come around for a few months." Stoick nodded before walking to Gobber. "Then have the council ready apologise as soon as she arrives." "If she ever arrives" Stoick rolled his eyes at Gobber's terrible attempt to lighten the mood.  
 _ **Infernal Island**_  
"Morning Astrid." Hiccup spoke with a prideful yet playful tone. "Hiccup, what are you doing?" Astrid responded, with so much as a good morning herself.  
Hiccup chuckled before placing her axe on the ground. "Oh, me. Just dropping off somethings. Mostly your axe. Valka had your cloths cleaned while you were sleeping. So I wouldn't move if I were you. Also, I made some improvements to your axe. You can expect a lighter swing."  
Astrid nodded before Hiccup headed to the door. "Oh, and breakfast is almost ready too." Hiccup soon exits. 'Oh Odin today was going to be different.' though Hiccup.  
Sitting down upon his chair at the table, Hiccup ensures that the chair next to him is left open for Astrid.  
"Astrid, come, have a seat." Astrid glanced at her spot at the table. "Hiccup, why is all this going on. And why do I have something different to the rest of you?" I sighed as she sat down. The raw fish on her plate sitting there. "Astrid, when you chose to join us. The Vow and Oath takes a raw fish to be eaten. And the Fire Defender tradition is that the new member sits next to the chief or acting chief while she eats said fish. I did it next to toothless. Let me tell you that story someday. It was in hindsight, quite funny. My mother did it, your uncle and brother did it. Don't worry, it's a small fish. Not as large as say, something Toothless would want you to eat."  
A growl of annoyance could be heard as everyone chuckled. Each reflecting over the size of the fish that Toothless made Hiccup eat.  
"Yes girl, your too harsh. Too much raw fish would kill us. You're just lucky I was extremely sick. or else someone here wouldn't be too happy about her son being dead from a raw fish." Toothless growled once more before leaving the hall.  
"Ok, this is going to be disgusting." Sven chuckles before Hiccup glared at him. He nods as took the hint and shut up.  
As Astrid eats the fish, her face changes expression, showing disgust. "Your doing great Astrid, mind, you won't like what comes when you take the vow. And I don't think anyone else here did either." Everyone nodded in agreement. Valka was really annoyed by the next part when it came to her initiation.  
"Dare I even ask." Hiccup smirked as he pass a plate of bread over to her. "Well, you'll find out soon enough, but Valka will help with you with the next part. Because you will have to wear the formal Infernal Tribe initiation dress." Hiccup watched with minor humor as Astrid spat out a piece of bread. "A...dress...You're...kidding...right?" Hiccup chuckled before he speak. "Is the mighty Astrid Hofferson afraid of a dress?"  
Her response was a quick punch to his shoulder. "No, I just hate wearing them" Hiccup was quick to smirk before they began to finish up breakfast. "Well, I'll be having the sacred volcano prepped for the initiation later today." Hiccup stood up and started to head out.  
'Oh Thor, this was going to be fucking great. I have to wear a dress. Not any dress, but an initiation dress. Who knows what that looks like. And where does it take place. In a FUCKING VOLCANO. Yep, a volcano. Off all the places this could take place. Hiccup chose the fucking volcano as the location. It'll be like a fiery hell in there.' Astrid complained to herself. If she had known the whole initiation thing was going to be like this, she'd have left to go back to Berk.  
Walking into Valka's room, she sighed as Valka closed the door and locked it. "Ok, I need to get you dressed. So I'm going to ask you to place your axe down there for now. Your uncle and brother are getting a room ready for you as we speak." Astrid nodded. It all seemed to be heading somewhere. But where, well, she had no idea. "Now, let's see here. Where did I put it. Ah ha, there it is."  
Astrid widen her eyes as she saw the dress. It had the Tribal crest of the Infernal Tribe, the symbol of the Inferno King. It seemed that Hiccup had designed it. The crest was a vermillion orange. Lined stripes around the neck and arm holes were coloured in a gold.  
The main dress itself was a blackish red. Several dragon heads were formed out of silver, each detailed into the dress itself. "How, how did Hiccup make this?" Valka chuckled. "He drew up the designs. I made the actual dress according to his instructions and designs. But this will be what you're wearing to the initiation. I wore it before. And your the same height I was when I did the initiation."  
Wearing the dress felt odd. Astrid felt uncomfortable. Really uncomfortable. As she walked along. Valka and Finn kept an eye ahead of her. Sven and Frode were already standing by the sides. Hiccup stood at the front of the volcano area. It was dressed in flags. Each bearing the symbol of each dragon on the island. At the centre. Hiccup held a book. It appeared to be the laws and codes of Infernal Island. Interesting. 'They must be new though' thought Astrid  
As she came to a stop. Finn and Valka walked off and stood opposite Sven and Frode. Hiccup then began.  
"Astrid 'Fearless' Hofferson. I want you to repeat what I say. I vow to Odin, that I will lay my life down to defend dragons. I vow to Thor that I will honour my tribe. I vow to Loki that I will trick and deceive when needed. I vow to Balder that I will be unbreakable. I vow to Vor that I will remain calm and wise. I vow to the gods that I shall not harm a dragon. I vow that I shall no longer refer to myself as a Viking. I vow to the gods that I shall be known as a Defender of Fire." She took a deep breath and then, she spoke.  
"I vow to Odin that I will lay my life down to defend dragons" 'Thor what was I doing'. "I vow to Thor that I will honour my tribe. I vow to Loki that I will trick and deceive when needed. I vow to Balder that I will be unbreakable" 'Nothing new there'. "I vow to Vor that I will remain calm and wise. I vow to the gods that I shall not harm a dragon. I vow that I shall no longer refer to myself as a Viking. I to the gods that I shall be known as a Defender of Fire." he finished as Hiccup placed the book upon her forehead.  
"Oh Thor, Oh Odin, Oh Loki, Oh Vor, Oh Balder, bless Astrid 'Fearless' Hofferson with the knowledge of this book."  
Hiccup then removed the book before placing a single finger upon her forehead. He traced out the tribal crest as he spoke. "I call upon you mighty Odin. Bless Astrid 'Fearless' Hofferson with your protection. Bless her with might to stand up to those who would threaten dragons and her tribe." Hiccup then removed his hand. "Astrid 'Fearless' Hofferson. As the chief of the Infernal Tribe. I bless you with the wings of the Fire Defenders. I bless upon you, a new name. Rise, Astrid 'Fearless' Hofferson, The Dragon Valkyrie"  
Astrid raised and waited for more. "You have been initiated Astrid, you are an official member of the Infernal Tribe." She sighed in relief. It's was over.  
"And now, what do you propose we do. Berk will be wanting to know that you're safe and sound." Astrid thought for a few seconds. 'Should I head back to Berk. Perhaps it will grant me an opportunity to learn more. And gain inside information for Hiccup.'  
"I wish to head back to Berk. To spy. My place as it's heir will allow me to gain insider information." "Then take this Terrible Terror. I've called him Persistent because he refused to leave my side. Even when Loveable attempted to remove him. Send a message with him with any information you gain. And do it in secret." She nodded before heading out. Hiccup followed soon after.  
 _ **Berk**_  
Dark, it was reaching dark as Stoick was walking along the docks when he heard Astrid climb up onto them.  
Turning fast, he sprinted. She was soaking wet. "Astrid, you escaped. Did they do anything to you." Stoick watched as Astrid shook her head.  
"No. But we have a bigger problem. Their island is full of dragons. More Inferno Kings, plenty of Lava Hunters, many Fire Snappers. Spined Infernal Lords. Tough Fiery Queens, Magmatic Nadder's, Magma Nightmares, Molten Bonecrushers and Infericus Flames. I barely escaped with my life. But they will be seeking me back." Stoick widen his eyes as she explained just exactly what it was that the Dragon Lord had at his disposal. "We won't be able to fight that with such little force we have. It's time to gather the other chiefs."


	8. Chapter 8

Quiet. That was all Astrid could hear in the morning breeze. Astrid had grown use to the isolated location of Infernal Island. The warmer air there was rough on her skin at first. But as she had adapted to the heat, she found it somewhat soothing. It was a nice change from the cold winds that blew through Berk. It was slowly coming into the winter months and people where locking up their homes. But Astrid, she was outside. Astrid needed a cool change to help sooth her skin and readapt.  
Astrid had found herself standing atop a small rocky ledge overlooking the village. She was the spots most frequent visitor. Often coming here when she was troubled and needed to think. The cool air helped calm her mind as she thought long and hard about her choice back at Infernal Island. She could feel the cold slowly settling into her bare arms. She often didn't dress for winter. But this was also the coldest spot on Berk that you could reach without the factor of death coming into play.  
"I thought I might find you out here." Glancing back, Astrid smiled as Stoick's large bulky body walked through the thin layers of snow that had settled down the night before.  
"Chief! What brings you here?"  
"We." Started Stoick. Pausing while he came to a stop. "Need to talk about where this island is?"  
Astrid's facial expression changed quickly. Her thoughtful expression had been changed to one of worry and regret. Stoick noticed it almost immediately.  
"You don't know where it is do you?" Astrid let out a small sigh as she rubbed the back of her neck.  
"No chief. I was in such a hurry to escape that I failed take note of the surrounding islands or dragons."  
Stoick nodded as he placed a hand upon her left shoulder. "You're alive. And sometimes that's all that matters."  
Astrid allowed a small smile to form "Thanks chief. But I still can't get this shaking feeling that there's something far worse out there."  
Stoick followed Astrid's gaze out over the boundless seas. Staring off into the distance. "You think there's something larger out there?"  
Astrid nodded, she was unsure how to proceed with things, but she was keen to drop several hints about the Red Death. "Yes chief. I just can't shake this feeling off tough."  
Stoick nodded in understanding. He knew that feeling, he often got after his sister, Elina Freya Haddock had been killed by an unknown dragon. "I understand. But we're Vikings. And sometimes, we've just got to deal with what we know. Come, you must be starving after your time there."  
 _ **Infernal Island**_  
Hiccup paced back and fourth across the Infernal Island Great Hall, it had been named the Infernal Hall. Along the sides were banners. Each with the symbol of each dragon found on the island. At the end of the hall, was the tribal crest along with the royal household symbol. The symbol was odd, but the shape it took was unique.  
It resembled a Night Fury, but it had more spikes. It had the spiked crown of a Deadly Nadder, the tail of a Gronckle and the wings appeared to be all made form spikes. The symbol was that of the Chaotic Fury. An extinct species of dragon.  
At the lonely island like table, his council sat. Each following his every step with their eyes. Eyes going back and fourth. "Chief, you need to relax..." Sven started.  
"What we need to do is strategize for the coming war." Interrupted Hiccup.  
"We know son, but It's only been one night since Astrid was dropped off near Berk. Give her time to gather intel." Hiccup stared at his mother. He knew she was right. Astrid needed the time to gather intel. And no doubt, she was recovering from her 'imprisonment' on Infernal Island.  
"I know mum, so lets focus on the other finer details. Mother, give us a run down on the resources we have."  
Valka picked up a piece of paper. Rolling it out, she begin to read. "We have plenty of wood, but if the Fire Snappers keep igniting their legs when walking or bodies when sleeping, we'll be running low. Stone is no problem. Metal shouldn't be hard to gather with the many Inferno Kings around. We should be able to last long enough into a war to survive."  
Hiccup nodded before turning to face Finn. "Finn, what can we build with those resources to help us in the war effort?"  
Finn placed his hands together and layed them down upon the table."Let's see. We can build walls along the beach with the metal and stone. The wood can be used to help build catapults and other ranged turrets. We could also use some of those resources to construct traps and expand the village. Make it look like we cover a vast majority of the island. Should help put the fear into Vikings."  
With a nod, Hiccup placed his hands on the table. His cape moving with ease as he sat down. Before him was the map of Infernal Island. Select areas had been marked out. Areas that held important value in battle.  
"I see, we should build at least three walls. An outer perimeter, an inner perimeter and a wall along the middle. It should cause the Vikings to grow frustrated and give us time to counterattack." Hiccup spoke while pointing along the beach and rock wall that stood closest to the village boundaries.  
"Sven, what do we have in terms of food and animals?" Sven rolled out a parchment of paper. Looking up and down it, he sighed. "We have enough yak's to help last us a single war with other dragons, minding that the Red Death has no idea we're here. Against Vikings though, we could last several wars. We do have enough grown food to last us for years and in term of fish, well, at the rate the dragons keep chugging them down. The whole ocean might be empty by the end of a single war."  
Hiccup stroked his chin as he thought. While Sven was being somewhat humorous, Hiccup didn't find it funny at all. After a while, Hiccup pointed to a spot close to the Infernal Hall. "What about placing food into storage, incase we face something that happens to wipe out and rot all our good food, or someone steals all our food. Here would be a good spot, close to the hall, we can build a tunnel to the hall from the storage for when wars happen. It would give all future parents and children a place hide from the ongoing battles outside."  
Finn nodded before speaking. "I can do that, it should allow us to spare food incase of rough times." Hiccup nodded in satisfaction. "Alright, now, we just need a Terror Mail from Astrid before we can continue on planning."  
 _ **Berk**_  
Astrid had just walked out into the woods after a meeting with the other chiefs.  
Walking into a clearing. Astrid whistled out to Persistent who swooped in Landing on a rock, he awaited the paper to take. Astrid took out the note and placed it down.  
She had lied to Stoick, she said she was taking down notes to go over herself. Tying it to Persistent. She allowed him to fly off. Heading straight for Infernal Island. With a sigh, Astrid turned and walked back to the village. Heading to her training spot in the forest. Upon arriving. Astrid sighed and threw her axe against the target painted on the trunk of the tree. She was amazed at how light it was and how accurate she could be with it's lightness.  
However, a voice soon tore her from her thoughts.. "Figured I'd find you out here."  
Astrid sighed as she recognised the voice as belonging to Snoutlout, Hiccup's cousin. "What do you want Snoutlout?" Astrid spat out his name like poison. As she turned fast, her axe ready to throw if needed.  
Snoutlout stood back, but kept his posture calm. Advancing forward, he spoke. "Hey, I just heard you swam all the way back from your capture. So, I'm wondering if that time gave you something to think about, perhaps marrying me. I mean, I'm clearly soo much better then The Dragon Lord."  
Astrid was quick to whip around, throwing her axe with deadly precision towards the tree next to Snoutlout's head. "For the last time Snoutlout. I will never marry you. So give up already. No one will EVER marry you. Plus, I'd rather marry The Dragon Lord over you any day of the year."  
Snoutlout snorted as he left the clearing. Astrid knew he'd be back to try again. But she could care less.  
 _ **Infernal Island**_  
Hiccup sat with his council. Persistent had already left the hall. Leaving the letter full of Astrid's notes for Hiccup to read.  
"Chiefs splitting and heading back to their tribes. Preparing men for war. Gather strength and prepare to head back to Berk. Stoick has placed a bounty upon your head. Dragon Hunters moving to assist Berk."  
Hiccup finished reading as he eyed the others. "Well, it seems we have a full on war ahead of us. So, what do you think?" The hall was quiet as Hiccup rolled out the map once more. "Well, here's what we should do" Everyone gathered in closely as Hiccup began to explain his plan...


	9. Chapter 9

Astrid yawned while she stretched. Having woken up a few minutes ago, she had decided that she needed some time to herself. Grabbing her axe from the rack nearby, Astrid thought about her new place and duty as a member of the Infernal Tribe, as a Fire Defender.  
She knew what was required of her, and she would do what she had to. Astrid started to make her way downstairs. She spoke the oath of the Inferno Tribe in her head.  
'By The Way of the Flame. We defend the dragons. Let those who face us on the battlefield. Know and fear our name. For we are Defenders of Fire. We are the Infernal Tribe. All praise The Dragon Lord.' The oath was called The Way of the Flame. A set of guides that every Tribal member was expected to repeat each day, either out loud or in their head.  
Stoick had already gotten up and was about reading himself for the day coming. He sat proudly in his chair, eating his breakfast as he did everyday. Astrid slowly approached the bottom of the stairs. Coming to a stop at the final step as Stoick greeted her.  
"Morning"  
Astrid stood still for a few seconds as she replayed the oath in her head once more. "Morning Chief"  
Stoick eyed Astrid with concern. 'Ever since coming back from that island, she's been different. I can only dread to think what they did to her there'. Shaking the thoughts from his head, Stoick spoke.  
"Astrid, I know you've only been back on Berk for a few days...But, I need to know everything about that island, who else is there, their strengths, their weaknesses, if there is anyway for our boats to land, how many Vikings they have, their allies. Everything." Astrid bit her lip as she walked to the kitchen.  
Astrid sighed as she grabbed herself some food. "I'll tell you once I've had sometime to myself." Stoick opened his mouth to protest but promptly shut it when he remembered that she had been couped up in a small cell for the past day or so.  
Astrid voice soon tore him from these thoughts. "But I promise, I will tell you today. And a Hofferson never goes back on their word."  
Stoick nodded, he knew getting her word was a promise. And no one ever broke a promise on Berk. No one but Alvin.  
 _ **Infernal Island**_  
Hiccup made his way along the outer wall, the wooded stone structure was very study and wide. It would take several catapults to break through it. But it was only the start. Three layers thick with large rock, carved into perfect rectangles by Spined Infernal Lords. Reinforced by the molten metal produced by the Inferno King and smoothed out by Infericus Flame. It would've been impossible without the help of the dragons. But Hiccup knew full well that when a war comes and threatens their home, they would do anything to defend their home.  
Hiccup had Finn begin construction straight away after he explained his plans leading up to the first battle. Hiccup slowly came to a stop and watched as Finn directed several Tough Fiery Queens into placing their rocks. The Boulder class dragons had proven quite happy with building. They loved to build whenever rock or stone was included. Hiccup watched as an Inferno King came up and used it's molten metal to firmly lock the stone in place.  
Hiccup aloud a small smile to form. "Coming along nicely Finn, keep up the good work. Don't forget to rest the dragons. But at the rate in which the Fiery Queen's are going, I don't think they're going to want to stop till the job's down." Finn returned the comment with a simple nod. Returning back to work afterwards. Hiccup then started to continue his walk along the wall. Keeping his eyes locked on the path ahead of him.  
 _ **Berk**_  
Astrid slung her axe onto the table close by the Haddock household door as she entered. Wiping a bit of sweat from her forehead. Astrid made her way over to the table. Stoick had been seating patiently for Astrid to arrive.  
Astrid sat down after she gulped down a large drink of water. "Chief, while I was on Infernal Island. This Infernal Tribe as they call themselves. They are unlike anything we've ever seen. I...They worship the very gods that we do."  
Astrid watched as Stoick took interest. She was hoping he didn't hear her large mess up. "While I was escaping, I overheard and spied in on an initiation. Someone, I assume it was The Dragon Lord, was doing the service."  
Stoick nodded, watching Astrid intensely as she explained her story. "They...they vow to the gods that they would never harm a dragon and that they're no longer a Viking but a Defender of Fire or Fire Defender."  
Stoick took this information with interest. Nodding his head as he processed the very information given to him but The Dragon Valkyrie. Astrid was keeping her word to Hiccup and Stoick. Not giving Stoick the full story, but also keeping many important and war changing facts to herself. "But they also gain a title. A title that we call them when Trader Johann tells us his tales about them."  
Stoick leaned back in his seat, he stroked his beard as he thought. "Tell me about this Viking who was being initiated?" Astrid sighed as she straightened herself.  
"She was tall, slim, could be very agile. She also seemed strong in some sense. She had long blonde hair. She had bright blue eyes and fair skin. She seemed to be about my height. And her name was Astrid Hopperson. Most likely from another tribe, a tribe we haven't heard of before. Or an Outcast who was taken in by them."  
Astrid kept herself calm as she described herself, but Stoick didn't know that. And to her, she had just made up the Hopperson name.  
Stoick nodded slowly, showing that he was keeping along. "And, how many in this tribe are there?" Stoick asked with curiosity.  
Astrid shrugged her shoulders "Five. Six now if you count The Dragon Valkyrie." Stoick readjusted himself before he eyed Astrid. "But, I felt somewhat betrayed by three of these people. I recognised them, even after eighteen years."  
Stoick was now intrigued. He was quick to ask "Well, who are these three you recognised?"  
Astrid hesitated for a few seconds. Biting her lip while she gathered up courage. "These three, we all believe them to be dead."  
Astrid paused, taking her time to gather up and figure out what she was going to say next.  
"Two of them... Two were my own family, my own blood. 'Fearless' Finn Hofferson and Sven 'Fearless' Hofferson. The Dragon Builder and The Dragon Feeder respectfully."  
Astrid watched as Stoick expressed a bit of anger. "But... But this next person"  
Astrid stopped cold, she bit her lip hard, a small amount of blood escaped the tiny tooth marks.  
"This...This next person" Astrid began in between breaths. She was shivering in 'fear' She thought. 'I was afraid, afraid at how he'll react to Valka's to involvement, will he be shattered, or deeply angered'  
"This will..." Astrid trailed off. Stoick noticed the sudden change in tone and spirit. He knew that feeling well. Fear. She will shatter your heart"  
Stoick didn't need Astrid to say anymore, he placed a hand upon her shoulder and spoke. "It's Valka, she's one of them isn't she?" Stoick watched as Astrid nodded. "They call her, The Dragon Rider."  
Stoick fell back into his chair, his shoulders sagging down as he thought about Valka. He was happy that she was alive, but, he was upset at her betrayal to them.  
Astrid thought long and hard about what she was going to say next. "While I was there, I witnessed a fight between two dragons. The Infericus Flame and the Fire Snapper. The dragon that broke it up was the Inferno King. I think the Inferno King holds the powerbase among it's respective race." Stoick nodded, he wasn't sure how to handle this.  
"Perhaps Bork's papers in the forge will help us understand this matter further." Astrid nodded before following Stoick.  
The two made their way down to Gobber's forge. The blacksmith was busy forging away. A sword was rest on the anvil as the two entered.  
Gobber turned and smiled. "Chief, Lass. How may I help ye?" Stoick walked forward and spoke with urgency.  
"We need Bork's papers on the Infericus Flame and its sub-species."  
The two noticed Gobber's face fall. They watched as he shrugged and went back to work. "Well, they appear to have been taken by a Terrible Terror. The blasted little thing flew in, grabbed the stacks of paper and flew right back out. I barely had time to react it happened so fast."  
Stoick kept his face calm as he nodded in understanding. "I understand Gobber, those little devils can be fast and stealthy. We'll find those papers again, and kill that blasted little devil when we do."  
Astrid knew who had taken those papers. She had received a letter from Hiccup. His Terrible Terror, Loveable was going to steal Bork's papers. Thus removing an advantage the Viking's had over them.


	10. Chapter 10

The air was peaceful over Berserker Island as Heather watched over a troop of Berserkers. They were training hard for the coming war.  
And Heather, she was the general of the Berserker Tribe. She took her job with pride. Even if she was abused by her brother, she refused to show it or even acknowledge it. Heather often like to think that she wasn't one to mess around in combat, and she truly wasn't one to mess around in battle.  
"Well, it seems today has gotten to a good start."  
Heather stood strong as her brother walked over. "Agreed dear brother." Daggur's stride came to a slow stop while his eyes glanced downwards the men below. "They train hard to please the gods." Heather stated strongly.  
"Indeed my sister. But I don't believe they are truly ready for what we're up against." Heather turned round and faced Daggur, her expression telling him everything. "What we're up against? Last I checked, you wanted me to train the warriors and that was it."  
Daggur glared at her while he leaned on the stone railing. "Well, for starters, you should know what I expect of you sister. And secondly, Astrid 'Fearless' Hofferson escaped her imprisonment on Infernal Island. And what she saw while there was to herself and Stoick the Vast. 'Shattering to the heart' As once said by a famous Berserker."  
Heather nodded, she knew who he was talking. "Frode Gosta. The wisest of us all, former healer and mentor to us. That fateful day he was sent away by our father was the day this tribe fell to hell." Daggur nodded in agreement with what Heather said.  
"Indeed sister, if he were still here, we might've been among the top tribes for something more then just our 'insane' ways. Alas, we are where we are and there's nothing we or the gods can do about it."  
Heather gave a small nod, while it was against her judgement, she had to show respect and stay strong. A clattering and the sound of a scream tore Heather to the current battle happening below them.  
"Hey, do not attempt to kill each other. Save your rage for battle or I will make sure you face the enemy alone."  
The men were quick to organise themselves. "Sorry general, it won't happen again."  
Heather smiled in satisfaction. While being the sister of a chief and being the general had their pros. It also had their cons. Especially if you were treated like shit but your brother.  
But the best thing was, she could threaten a member of his tribe and get away without with punishment.  
"You sure do have a way to put fear into them sister."  
Heather did, however, like it when Daggur complemented her. "What can I say brother, it comes with being your sister and the general."  
A low roar was suddenly heard from the seas. Heather was quick to place her thoughts as to what it is. "Brother, do you think that's a Skrill?"  
Daggur narrowed his eyes and turned fast. Running fast to the docks. He placed his right hand above his eyes, keeping them narrowed while he scanned the surrounding waters.  
"I don't know. It can't be. There's no lightening storm coming. Not only that but they seem to have all but vanished somewhere." Heather pulled out her small spyglass. Looking into it, she widen her eyes as she eyed something far more threatening then a Skrill.  
Heather choked to get the words out. "We may have a bigger problem." Handing the spy glass over to Daggur. She reached for her axe on her back. Daggur then yelled out. "Get ready for battle Berserkers!"  
Daggur placed the spyglass upon his belt and grabbed his battle-axe. "I think we have a Dragon Lord to capture."  
Hiccup rode Toothless through the clouds. Several Lava Hunters and a single Fire Snapper flew alongside him.  
Finn, riding upon his Fire Snapper. Glanced down at their target. "Well, they seem to know we're here alright" "Agreed, aright girl, let's get this raid over and done with."  
Hiccup nudged Toothless slightly. Enough to make her realign the flight path and aim down. Hiccup grasped the light weight chains he used to hold on while Toothless gained speed.  
"Alright girl, let's get down there with him" Finn spoke the words with pride and loyalty. Low Fire obeyed her riders request with a responding growl and started to fly down after Hiccup and Toothless.  
Managing to catch up in speed with Hiccup. The two eyed the island intensely. Their eyes scanning for any dragon that's out of place or captured and being tortured.  
Daggur watched with minor interest as Toothless started to dive down fast. He chuckled slightly and glanced over his shoulder. "Berserkers, do not let them free the dragons. Especially the Skrill."  
The responses that came were quick and fast. Each with respect and loyalty clear in their tone "Yes chief"  
Daggur watched, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. Out of nowhere, a Terrible Terror sped past him, flying straight for Toothless.  
Daggur watched with a newly reacquired interest as Toothless changed her movement pattern.  
Daggur started to suspect something was up. "Something's not right. Sister, get to the dragons, I'll handle these devils."  
Heather gave a small nod. "Yes Brother, I shall ensure they don't free the dragons." Heather paused and turned to face three Berserkers Each of a different size. "You three... Come with me."  
The three were quick to respond and follow her. "Yes general"  
Hiccup kept his pace steady. Finn had already drawn the attention of the Berserkers. All Hiccup had to do was free the dragons. As Toothless flew over the area, Hiccup eyed the three Berserkers and Heather standing guard.  
With a smirk, Hiccup placed a hand upon Toothless' neck. "Ok girl, I'm going to have some fun, you make sure that no one leaves or enters the arena." Toothless growled in understanding. Hiccup stood up and leapt. Releasing his cape to glide down after getting clear.  
Gliding down, Hiccup grabbed his mothers axe from his back before landing upon the smallest Berserker. The sound of bones cracking in his legs greeted their eyes and alerted the other three to his arrival.  
"The Dragon Lord... GET HIM!" Ordered Heather, Hiccup allowed a small smile to form before he standing ready. Without a single battle cry, he charged forward.  
His movement remained graceful as he dropped to the ground. Hiccup slid below and with his axe, sliced through the crotch region. Causing the first Berserker to fall to the ground in a pain that could only be described as something near as bad as death.  
Hiccup soon came to a stop before the second Berserker. The Berserker was tall and buff. He held a club in each hand.  
Hiccup braced himself for a quick fight. Standing his ground as the Berserker charged forward with a mighty battle cry. Counting below his breath. Hiccup allowed the Berserker have a false sense and feeling of victory. I a sudden move, Hiccup stepped to his left and buried the axe within his back.  
Pulling it out as quickly as it had been placed there, Hiccup eyed Heather and saw something else about her.  
Hiccup saw the pains he had been through. He saw the worthiness to ride a dragon, a worthiness to be a member of the Infernal Tribe.  
Hiccup made up his mind and placed the axe upon his belt. Hanging it by a strap as he stepped forward. He approached Heather with caution, sure that she would strike at him when he was 'least' suspecting it. This sudden action had caused her to become confused. And Hiccup took note of it.  
"What are you doing?" Hiccup came to a stop. Looking Heather up and down before he replied. "You. You are different to the others. You take great pride in your job, but are betrayed by one close to you. But I can see it in you. I can help you nurture your true potential. Your true destiny."  
Heather snorted at his words as she moved to attack. "In your dreams devil"  
Hiccup had already seen her reaction coming a mile away. He was quick to dodge. In one swift motion, he kicked the axe from her grasp, sending it flying across the arena where it clattered to the ground by the entrance.  
Heather stood back in disbelief and fear. She wasn't sure what to make of his sudden reaction time. "Bad move. I'm taking you back with me. Whether you like it or not." Hiccup mentioned the last part in his dark, threatening tone.  
Toothless quick to land. She kept her eyes upon Heather while Hiccup had his back turned. He walked towards the cages and eyed the contents of each cage carefully. Observing the behaviour of each dragon. He counted four male's and one female.  
"A Skrill, Razorwhip, Thunderdrum and Deadly Nadder. Intriguing. I can already tell the Razorwhip's female by the way it acts towards the other dragons."  
Heather widen her eyes in disbelief. 'The rumors never said he knew so much about dragons' Thought Heather. Hiccup soon sliced through the bars of cage, letting the four male dragons free first.  
Hiccup then approached the final cage. He saw the dragon step back in fear. With a gentle hand, Hiccup placed his hand upon her scales. "Don't be afraid. I'll set you free." The Razorwhip was fast to relax. Hiccup quickly sliced open the cage, and waited for the Razorwhip to fly out.


	11. Chapter 11

The Razorwhip slowly made her way out from the cell. Collapsing to the ground, Hiccup was at her side in seconds. Hiccup noticed the injuries she had obtained in captivity and quickly turned to face Toothless. "Ok girl, You're going to have to carry her back with us." Hiccup paused while turning towards Heather.  
"You on the other hand..." Hiccup paused as he thought. "You're riding with me." Hiccup saw the same determination as Astrid the day he kidnapped her. Shaking his head, Hiccup walked forward. "I'm not letting you out of my sight the entire trip back." Heather froze as she felt the warm metal gloves upon her left arm. She attempted to get free from his grasp while being dragged towards Toothless.  
Toothless slowly lowered her head, allowing Hiccup to pull Heather up upon her neck. Seated behind Heather, Hiccup readied himself for flight. Nudging Toothless lightly. She took to the air before hovering over to the Razorwhip. Grabbing the injured Razorwhip in her claws, Toothless flew up. Flying back, Hiccup whistled to get Finn's attention. "Dragon Builder. Our work here is done"  
The sight of dragons fleeing was a sight Daggur had never thought he'd be relieved to see. He didn't realise how overrun his tribe was before he started loosing men. Turning round, he spoke strongly. "Someone head to the arena. I need to speak with Heather and see what we can do to prevent another attack."  
A warrior stepped forward. Using his spear to steady himself, he spoke in a raspy and heavily exhausted voice. "Chief, I've just come from the prison. The dragons are free. And The Dragon Lord, he kidnapped Heather and carried of the Razorwhip."  
Daggur scrunched his face up in rage before he turned his attention to the injured warrior. "And what happened to you?" The warrior shook as he kept himself stable on his legs. "The Dragon Lord... He, it, Her, the Devil landed on me." Daggur shook his head before he glanced out over the ocean. "Well then, I guess we have a need to head to Berk then. Prep the ships, and you..." Daggur paused as he looked back upon the injured Berserker. "Get some medical attention."  
 **Inferno Island**  
The flight back to Infernal Island was peaceful to say the least. Hiccup, however, broke the silence. "Dragon Builder. Fly ahead and warn the others of our guest." Finn nodded. "Yes Chief" Heather widen her eyes. She had known that the chief had been to Berk. But she, never in her life. Thought that he activity participated in the raids himself. Hiccup soon turned his attention to Heather. "Now Heather." Heather was quick to look surprised. Hiccup noted the surprised look and chuckled. "Don't seem so surprised. When your brothers Daggur the Deranged and having met your previous healer, I was bound to know your name."  
"And what do you want devil?" Heather snapped sharply, and coldly. Hiccup chuckled before he nudged Toothless, indicating that he wanted her to slow down. "You have no idea what's really going on. Do you?" Heather snorted, facing out in the direction they were headed. "I know you're not happy on Berserker Island. I know how Daggur treats you when others aren't around. So drop the façade and admit it. You're glad to be away from that place."  
Heather was shocked. Not only did Hiccup know her name. But he knew she was never happy on Berserker Island. "How...How did you know?" Heather managed to choke out. Hiccup chuckled once more. "I have my ways. Least to say, Insiders help a lot as well. Say, didn't Daggur marry Mala not to long ago."  
"Yeah, what about it?" Hiccup chuckled, the intimidating tone in Heather's voice was betrayed by curiosity. "Mala, chief of the Defenders of the Wing tribe but long time friend and ally of mine. Daggur really should've been careful when choosing his wife." Heather quickly realised what Hiccup had meant. "You mean, that Terrible Terror came from Throk?"  
Heather was now beyond surprised. She never knew The Dragon Lord was this smart. She, like many others, just thought of him as another devil, a mindless killing machine who ruled over the dragons. "You, you have a brain unlike these other devils?" Both Toothless and the Razorwhip growled in disagreement with her statement.  
Hiccup chuckled before he spoke once more. "Well, you may want to note that those growl were in disagreement with your statement. Toothless here, is quiet smart, smarter then the male members of her species." Heather looked down to see the dragon concentrating hard on where they were flying. She could make out what appeared to be a smirk.  
As the island slowly came into view. Heather widen her eyes. "Wait. This isn't on any map?" Hiccup smirked below his mask, holding back a laugh. "Because it's located on the outskirts of the Archipelago, it's how we've, I've managed to hide so long. How the Infericus Flame and it's Sub-species have evaded the constant war between dragons and Vikings. Off course, they would've evaded it if their duty as Dragon Protectors didn't force them to save those dragons captured and locked up. And well, it doesn't matter how small or large they are, the Infericus Flame will save every dragon it can."  
Heather saw the walls that had been built along the beach. The main base along with many huts were currently in the process of being built. Dragons flew all over the place, helping construct the buildings among many other chores and jobs. Few lay upon rocks and other natural objects resting their bodies. At the center stood a tall and large hut. It had at least six to twelve rooms.  
As Hiccup landed on the ground, he turned and spoke to Heather. "Now, I don't want you to go about killing anything, because I believe an old friend... and mentor of yours would be deeply upset." Heather was confused, and her facial expression was the proof of that. But the next voice she heard, shattered her heart but also brought joy to her eyes. "Heather the Acrobat. It's been so long since I've seen you. Last time I saw you was when you were but a small child."  
Heather chocked as she eyed the man. "Frode Gosta. You're alive. But... But how?"  
"I was able to survive thanks to The Dragon Rider. One of the first in this tribe. I will admit now, it took me some time to grow accustomed to the idea of riding and defending dragons. But I believe you will suit it just well."  
Heather stood still. She watched as the Inferno King by Frode's side nudged him for attention. "Magmar, will you just give me a moment. I'm trying to talk to an old friend of mine." Magmar was a male Inferno King. And he was somewhat an attention freak. Always wanting the attention to be on him. Often times getting on the bad side of many dragons, Toothless especially.  
"Sorry about that. He's an attention freak. Always want to be the centre of attention don't you Bud?" Magmar purred in satisfaction as Frode petted his head. Toothless rolled her eyes before heading out to find something to eat. "Hey you overgrown fire breathing lizard, we're not done yet." Cried out Hiccup to no avail. Toothless simply grunted the best way she could and moved on. "Useless overgrown reptile." While it was muttered under his breath. Heather had heard it clearly.  
"So, why did you want to bring me here Dragon Lord?" Hiccup sighed as he walked over to Frode. "Well, first off all. Everyone here felt unwanted or was treated badly at their village of origin. Many of us are form Berk. That place is somewhat well known for it's habit of loosing people. But regardless. You felt unwanted on Berserker Island, whether you care to admit it or not. But you showed great potential in becoming a member of the Infernal Tribe. Off course, I've noticed that the female Razorwhip seems to like you. She hasn't moved he gaze from you the since we landed."  
Heather turned to see the dragon watching her. Her eyes were calm as Valka and Sven tended to her injuries. "How can it be so calm when surrounded by so many male dragons?" "It knows these dragons will not harm it or it's babies. Because these dragons are the sworn defenders of all dragons, as I stated before on the way here."  
"So, you're say that you've all betrayed your tribes to help defend dragons?" "No... Maybe...Yes. Listen, we did what we felt was best. And we're all happy. But that happiness won't last long. You know why, because there is a Dragon Queen, and it's had it's eyes on Berk for a long time. You Viking's are only fortunate that the Infericus Flame sub-species all hail to the Inferno King who can ignore this Queens telepathic control other others. Off course, the Queen is a threat to dragons as well, meaning the dragons here will not and I can not. Can not stress this word enough. They will not hesitate to kill it."  
Heather shrugs her shoulders before she spoke once more. "So what, why kidnap me if you guys had all this power all along? Why, are you afraid that someone might criticise you for being a coward?" Hiccup sighed before he spoke. His voice was calm, but on edge. Showing that he might loose it and yell at any second. "Five years ago, I found the point of no return."  
Hiccup paused as he leaned against the nearby building. "I submitted myself to an Inferno King's grasp. I relished in the idea of a quick death to escape the hell I had been through." Hiccup paused as he remembered Astrid. "But it was not the case. I yelled at the dragon to end me for hours on end. The Dragon Rider, The Dragon Builder and The Dragon Feeder couldn't stop me." Hiccup chuckled at the memory.  
"But in the end, I realised the dragon wouldn't kill me because it saw I was unwanted. It saw I was alone back home. I had simply allowed it to grab me without any trouble." Hiccup's good mood vanished. "It was then that I realised that dragons were not as they seemed. But I knew that if I were to ever showed my face again."  
Hiccup paused, taking a deep breath before he continued. "I would be cast out and foresworn. So I did it ahead of time. I foreswore, no disowned my father. I vowed to defend all dragons then and there. From that point onwards, I was no longer a Viking. To the gods, I was a Defender of Fire, a Fire Defender. The Chief of the Infernal Tribe. And one of those who help to lead the Infericus Flame and its sub-species in there mission."  
Hiccup sighed. "From that day, I was never the same. I changed, I became one of the most feared warriors in the Archipelago. And it's in part thanks to those who relentlessly bullied me day and night. Never stopping to think if what they'd been doing was right or wrong" Hiccup soon eyed Heather. His tone changed quickly. "So Heather, I ask you, is it wise to challenge me? To threaten me? To even think that I have no idea what I'm talking about? I've been to hell and back. And I'm not going to let some stubborn Vikings tell me what I can and can't do."  
Heather stood in shock. Her mind raced to put together what she had just heard. After several minutes. She came to one word. One name. "Hiccup" Hiccup sighed as he removed his mask. "Surprised. No, Shame. I'm no longer the shy boy you saw when you visited with Daggur all those years ago. No, now I'm a force to be reckoned with."  
"So what you're saying is all true. I...I...Don't know what to say or do. If I head back. my brother will think somethings up and torture me. But if I stay here, I'm no longer a Viking." Hiccup sighed as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't fear, Astrid has the same trouble making her choice. But for her, it was somewhat easier."  
Heather nodded. She now new that Astrid's escape was faked. A façade to spy upon the Vikings. "I think the choice was made for me the moment you broke let your life story out. Daggur will no doubt kill me for 'betraying him' But if I stay here. I'll be free from him, and might even be able to get a little payback." Hiccup smiled as he spoke.  
"Then the initiation will begin tomorrow. But... Wait. That's Persistent. And he's flying faster then usual!" Hiccup rushed forward. Grapping Persistent before reading the message. "Odin help me. TOOTHLESS. GET OVER HERE NOW OR SOMEONE'S GOING TO DIE"  
Heather was in shock. Hiccup never seemed so panicked in his life. Toothless was quick to land before mounting. "MUM, I need you to do the initiation. I have to head to Berk. Astrid just sent an emergency Terror Mail. Shadowflame Terror's headed there now. And the only dragon that it fears is the Inferno King. Ok girl. Fly, as fast as you can. We need to get there before someone dies. Hopefully, we can stop this dragon and perhaps then, you can feast on one of your favourite meals." Toothless widen her eyes wide before taking of at a speed that Heather had never seen before.


	12. Chapter 12

Astrid view Berk one clear and peaceful night. No one to threaten them, no dragon raids. Nothing. Just the quiet. The village was on edge still. A dragon raid could happen at any moment. "Quiet tonight Astrid." Spoke Fishlegs.  
"Yeah. Peaceful, a change I'm hoping will remain." Replied Astrid. Fishlegs blinked. Unsure what to make of Astrid's strange behaviour lately. "You think the dragons will attack tonight. I'm hoping to get a better look at the Lava Hunter or Fire Snapper." Astrid sighed as she glance at Fishlegs. "Fishlegs, trust me when I say this. But you don't want a better look at a Fire Snapper. Not when it's aggressive."  
Fishlegs looked at her. Confused as to what she meant. Astrid noticed this and began to explain. "When I was imprisoned on Infernal Island. I witnessed a fight between the Fire Snapper and Infericus Flame. Do you know what Dragon broke it up?" Fishlegs thought for a few seconds before he spoke. "The Dragon Lord?"  
Astrid chuckled. "No Fishlegs. The Inferno King broke them up." Fishlegs shrugged his shoulders. "So, doesn't mean I still can't see one up close." Astrid sighed. "Fishlegs. What I'm saying is, those dragons, they're aggressive, even when alone in a peaceful place. I'm just surprised none saw me when I escaped."  
Fishlegs nodded before a mighty roar was heard form the sky. Glancing round. Fishlegs shivered in fear. "What was that?" Fishlegs froze as he watched Astrid freeze in place. Her eyes wide and eyeing out into the clouds. After sometime, she broke the silence. "Fishlegs, you say you love dragons."  
Fishlegs nodded. "Then I need you to promise me that you will not tell anyone what I'm about to show you." Fishlegs nodded. "I promise Astrid. But, just out of curiosity, what is it that you're going to show me?" Astrid smirked and walked into the forest. Her voice coming from the trees. "Come, and come quick. I don't know how far out that dragon is, but judging by the loudness of the roar, it may be close to the village." Fishlegs hurried quickly.  
The two were fast to come into a clearing. In the centre sat a blue and orange Terrible Terror. "Persistent. Here NOW!" The Terrible Terror was quick to fly over to Astrid.  
Fishlegs watched in amazement before she wrote something on some paper. "Get this back to Dragon Lord now. He needs to know what dragons about to land in Berk." Persistent was quick to fly off. Flying faster then he usually did.  
"Astrid, did you just control that dragon and say Dragon Lord?" Astrid turned quickly. "Fishlegs, I've not been clear to the village. While on Inferno Island. I discovered who The Dragon Lord is. And well, he opened my eyes to what dragons truly are. Creatures of beauty and care who wish for nothing to be left alone. But some are under the control of other dragons. But, I didn't control the Terrible Terror. I spoke to him in a very unmasking voice to get a message to Infernal Island."  
Fishlegs raised an eyebrow. "Who is The Dragon Lord? And why is this dragon so important that he has to know about it?" Astrid sighed. "Gods, he's going to kill me. But whatever. The Dragon Lord, he's lived in Berk before. He was taken by an Inferno King. The same dragon he rides. But he is no longer a Viking. He forswore his own father. Removing himself from any position of power he held in the village. But his eyes were green. And he's skinny. You helped bully him in little ways. And this dragon, is the only thing I've ever seen him fear. The Dragon Lord is Hiccup."  
Fishlegs nodded before he spoke. "Not to prove you wrong. But's Hiccups afraid of many things?" Astrid shook her head. "He may be afraid of other things. But this is the only time I've ever seen him freeze from pure fear. Like how the Flightmare can freeze it's foes in fear. This dragon torments it's victims. Making them freeze in fear during later encounters. And Hiccup, he's terrified of this dragon. He's so terrified of it. That he gave it a name to help quell some of that fear. He named it Nightmare. And that dragon type. Is a Mystery Class dragon. The Shadowflame Terror. It was the dragon that killed Elina Freya Haddock when Hiccup was four. It's the one dragon that Hiccup fears. But that dragon, it fears another dragon. The same dragon Hiccup rides is a natural predator to the Shadowflame Terror."  
Fishlegs widen his eyes in realisation. "You're The Dragon Valkyrie." Astrid nodded in confirmation. "Yes, and I only returned to Berk to spy. I'm not a Viking anymore. I'm a Defender of Fire. And let me tell you something Fishlegs. You think you have a vast knowledge of dragons. Hiccup's is even more vast then yours. He created an entire new class just to categorise the Inferno King. Hybrid class." Fishlegs nodded before looking back out towards Berk. The dragon roared again and Astrid froze suddenly. "That roar, it's oh hell. Odin help me." Astrid ran fast, Fishlegs running after her. "Astrid, wait up. What's got you so spooked."  
Astrid ran into the Haddock household and spoke. "STOICK, the dragon that killed Elina Haddock is coming towards Berk. I'm thinking it might be time for you to get revenge on it." Stoick was quick to grab his hammer. "Then we shall be ready for it. That dragon will not last long here."  
The Shadowflame Terror landed in the town centre. Eyeing around, it growled with aggression never seen before on Berk. "Alright devil, you took my sister form me and by extent my son. Now I'll show you what it's like to feel death." The Shadowflame Terror chuckled. Causing everyone to become shocked. "This devil, it is like no other. It's, the new ruler of the night. And I think its come here to seek out someone." Spoke Astrid, getting the attention of the dragon.  
The dragon narrowed its eyes. Turning them into slits as it studied the town. Stoick, having had enough of this, charged forward. His hammer raised. What happened next happened fast. The Shadowflame Terror was kick to flap it's wings and use it's tail to send Stoick flying into Gobber and Spitelout. Snoutlout and the rest of the tribe widen their eyes in shock before firing their arrows and throwing axes.  
The dragon moved side to side as it dodged. Sometimes sending the weapons back at the Vikings who threw them. Soon, it layed eyes on Asger Hofferson. With a mighty roar, it charged up a powerful fireball before letting it loose. Asger barely dodged the blast.  
Asger soon found himself unable to fell his legs. Looking back, he saw why. He hadn't been able to escape the blast completely unharmed. Blood poured out form where his legs use to be. Looking up, he watched as the Shadowflame Terror roared one more before landing next to Asger. Lowering it's head, it growled before sending Lotus Hofferson flying into Astrid and Ruffnut. The dragon soon swiped Snoutlout and Tuffnut from their feet and sent Fishlegs flying.  
Many Vikings watched as the Dragon took down many of them with ease. But the one thing that caught their eyes was that it refused to kill anyone but Asger. The dragon, now sure that it wouldn't be interrupted, glanced over to see that Astrid was charging forward with her axe. With a chuckle like growl. I plunged it's tail into Asger's heart. Killing him in a instant. Astrid's pace soon came to a stop as the dragon turned to face Lotus. Walking forward, it prepared for to kill it's next victim before a second roar was heard.  
Stoick watched as the Shadowflame Terror whipped it's head around, frantically searching for the origin of the new roar. Seconds later, the shape of the Inferno King was seen in the moon lit sky. The dragon roared back before stumbling back. The village was in shock as a blast of molten metal cut it off from the Vikings. The dragon soon took to the air as another blast of Molten Metal came flying. The dragon narrowly missed before roaring in what seemed to be fear. Turning tail, it fled. Stoick soon yelled out. "Come back and fight you FUCKING DEVIL COWARD"  
Astrid looked up at the dragon and spoke. "Stoick, that dragon. While I was imprisoned on Infernal Island. That dragon was the one dragon I had seen The Dragon Lord be unable to control. What I saw, was The Dragon Lord freeze in complete fear of it. When I was sitting by, The Dragon Builder and The Dragon Rider were talking about it. And dropped it's name. They call it the Shadowflame Terror. But The Dragon Lord, they said he nicknamed it Nightmare."  
Stoick listened before glancing up at the sky. "And the Inferno King?" "It seems that the Infernal King is a natural predator to the Shadowflame Terror. Hence the fear it showed when the molten metal came down." Lotus soon got up and spoke. "I never though I'd say this, but I'm glad the Inferno King showed, whether it was hunting down a meal or not. I can't leave Astrid without a parent."  
Astrid nodded before facing Asger's dead body. "But I think this dragon was attempting to torment me the same way it did Hiccup." The village was quiet. Stoick soon spoke. "So that dragon will be back then, to finish the job." "I don't think so, did it ever return to finish job with Hiccup. I think once that dragon raid happened that night and the Inferno King showed up, it left for years. I don't think it'll be back till it finds a new target or is sure that the old target's still alive." Astrid lied. Yet there was some truth in it as well. Fishlegs somehow knew this as well. Everything was slowly coming together or apart. But Astrid, she had a feeling it was coming apart.


End file.
